Accidents Can Happen
by Lizix
Summary: She touched liquid Energon, and accidently changed her life forever. She met a few people, who are her new team and best friends. They're all experiments, but escaped their prison. On the way, said girl accidently fell in love with a certain autobot. I/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my 10****th**** story now, even though none of my other stories are completed and I rarely have time to update any stories. But this story was stuck in my head and I have almost all of it mapped out. This is my third transformers story, and I hope you guys like this one! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, apparently. I should talk with Michael Bay and Hasbro about this…**

I looked around before running across the street. I held my backpack to my shoulder, sighing as I realized it was Friday and I had the entire weekend to myself.

That was my perfect moment of innocence and happiness, but it was quickly replaced by panic when I felt something kick me in the legs and force me to the ground. I whirled around and attempted to punch the guy who hit me like in movies.

The man grabbed my fist and threw me into a nearby ditch. I rolled, feeling pain all around me. I screamed, hoping somebody would hear and rescue me or call 911.

No luck. Today is so not my day.

I stood up, bracing myself for a fight, until I felt wet somewhere on my wrist. I looked at it and saw a bright blue liquid on my wrist. It started to burn, and I yelled out at the pain. I didn't notice anything else around me. The whole world was centered on the pain. I fell to my knees and clutched my wrist. I watched as the blue liquid glowed and slowly, painfully, sunk into my skin. The blood veins in my wrist glowed brightly, and pain traveled through my body.

I shrieked as the liquid went through my body. I felt bones shattering, muscles tearing; blood heating up and boiling as the rest of my senses were cut off. Leaving me with pain as my only companion. I passed out, whether from pain, shock, or exhaustion I might never know.

**Unknown Time Later, Area Unknown**

I felt myself wake up and kept my eyes closed, but they snapped open at the sound of voices. I lifted my head up, but almost fell back down as I saw, heard, and felt everything.

My vision was enhanced, somehow. So was my hearing, sense of touch, and sense of smell. I think I would've tasted better too.

I tried to sit up, only to find myself strapped down on a slightly padded board.

I looked around, lifting my head up a little and seeing a woman with plain black hair and slightly tanned face. Her eyes were tiny and she wrinkles around them. She was bony and was probably in her late 30's or early 40's.

She was wearing a long white coat. That wasn't the only white thing either. Everything was white. The walls were white and so were the floor and pretty much everything else. Even the tray next to me was white.

"What am I doing here?" I snarled, struggling slightly.

I was surprised to see her give me a forced smile. "Hello there, my name is Rachel. Could you tell me your name?" she asked, as if speaking to a child.

I glared at her and stayed silent.

Her smile left her face, and she promptly left the room, closing the large white door.

There was a window in front of me. Rachel went to watch me. She typed something on a computer that was sitting on a plain white desk and looked back up at me.

I gave her another glare.

The straps holding me back let go.

I fell from the board, but I was swift to catch myself.

I went up to the window and stared at Rachel.

She turned to write something down on a paper. A man came up. He looked a lot like Piers Morgan, and he whispered something to her.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed, punching the window, but not hard so I didn't hurt myself. It cracked, almost shattering. I stared at the window with surprise.

I just rolled my eyes and punched again, only to hear the sound of a whistle. I turned around, searching for a speaker of some sort or the source or whatever.

I lunged for the door, slamming myself in to it. I had to get out of here. I forgot about the whistling sound.

The door broke open with a crack and fell to the floor.

I ran out, hearing alarms blare all around me, lights flashing bright red.

I whirled around at the people trying to stop me.

I grabbed a man by the neck and threw him to the ground, satisfied to hear the crack of his neck, signaling his death.

I did a roundhouse kick, hitting another man in the neck, also breaking him.

_Stop the bullets._

I held my hand out, and the bullets stopped in midair.

I stared for a minute, and that was my mistake. A man with curly red hair tackled me and tried to stab me with a pocketknife.

I grabbed the knife and grabbed him by the neck, shoving him forward to take 5 bullets to the chest for me. I threw the knife at the guy who shot his buddy, who was in shock, hitting him square in the chest.

I smirked, but I had accidently let my guard down. I felt something enter my neck, and I passed out again.

When I woke up, it was dark.

"_I wonder if she's alright?" _asked a girl. "I'm fine." I said, sitting up and groaning, rubbing my neck.

I turned to a little girl, who was huddled in a corner, staring at me with wide eyes. _"How did she know what I was thinking?" _she asked in awe. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Ghost Girl couldn't have said anything, she never does." said a boy. I turned to him.

He had messy blond hair that was just above his shoulders. He was pale and had wide green eyes. He was a bit small. He had so many cuts on his skin I didn't see any skin.

The girl, Ghost Girl, had long black hair and pale skin too. She was small, maybe 3 or 4 years old. Another girl a bit younger than me stared at us too. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Drifter," said the boy. "That's Ghost Girl," he said, pointing to the little girl. "She doesn't say much. Her gift is to walk through things and see through things. That's Kingdom," he continued. "She can turn into animals, and sometimes mix them up, but that makes it harder for her to change back. The other guy over there is Stoplight. He has super speed. I can turn invisible, and make other things invisible too." He said. Stoplight had messy hair and bright green eyes. He was the equivalent of Harry Potter. Kingdom had curly black hair and tired bright green eyes as well; she was the female version of Harry Potter, and probably Stoplight's sister.

They were all too thin and pale and a bit awkward looking.

I nodded. "I'm…" I couldn't remember anything else. "I can't remember anything." I whispered, horrified. Drifter looked up and nodded. "I know. I've been trying to remember for a year now, but I can't. It's the same for all of us. We came up with names for ourselves because the docs wiped our memories. So what's your gift?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"_I hate talking about this." _He thought.

I shrugged. "Uh, I guess I can read minds and I have telekinesis, you know, lifting stuff with my mind. I stood up and stretched. I jumped into the air to stretch a bit more, but I never came down. I looked down. I was hovering a foot off the ground.

"I guess I can fly too." I nodded, raising an eyebrow.

I dropped to the ground and sat down, leaning against a white wall.

The door opened, and Rachel and Piers Morgan dude grabbed me and dragged me out. I was too tired to fight, and I fell asleep.

_Snip_

My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain. I grabbed Rachel by the neck instinctively, about to choke her, but I was shoved backward. I forced the guy to go backward, but I was just shoved down, a knife cutting my skin. I screamed and fought, trying to escape. I flew into the air by instinct, but my ankles and feet were cut mercilessly.

Multiple knives cut through my skin and even a bit of my hair. I saw myself in a mirror nearby. I had a murderous look in my eyes, which were a bright violet color. I was kicking and screaming with all my might. There were dozens of people around me, some holding me down, others cutting me, and others ready to replace those I hurt or killed.

The blood that came down was a dark red and glowing ever so slightly.

I was crying now.

I tried to throw people back, but I barely knew how to use my gifts. I stopped trying. I had no idea how so many people could come in like this and try to shred me like I was cheese on a cheese grater. I sobbed loudly in anguish as I was cut. I lost track of what they did and just sunk deep in the pain, too tired to do anything.

I looked a bit drunk in the mirror. I watched in the mirror as people of all kinds cut me. Some were just watching me and taking notes in interest.

When they stopped and left, I just lay there before standing up and looking at myself in the mirror.

I had been wearing white knee length pants and a plain, crisp, white T – shirt. Now my clothes were red, slowly turning brown and drying. My pretty silky brown hair was messed up and uneven and choppy. Now it had streaks of platinum blond hair in it too. That was new. I was pale, and my eyes were now a violet color instead of the electric blue I had.

I stared at the once pristine white walls. There was splattered blood everywhere. I watched as blood from somewhere from my body dropped to the floor next to my feet.

_Plop_

_Plop_

**Decepticon Base, Location Unknown**

"Barricade, report." Megatron ordered.

"The humans have the mutant femme from the ditch. She is being experimented on. Knock Out is using his holoform and working with them." Barricade said, head bowed respectfully.

Megatron pondered the information. "Of course. Continue the plan." "But Lord Megatron – "Barricade tried to cut in, but Megatron cut in. "Do as I say!" he snarled.

He knelt back in his makeshift throne and folded his hands together, a habit he accidently picked up from the humans, but it did give him an evil look.

"Everything is going just right. Only 4 more years until my plan truly…gets interesting."

**So….it was sad, wasn't it? Very tragic, in my opinion. The autobots should be seen in the next chapter. Also, this is a Ironhide/OC story, just to clear that up. Please review and tell me whatcha think! The more reviews I get, the more willing I am to write! I feel very sad for my OC, whose real name is Clementine, by the way. I'm thinking of one for her to call herself. I have a bunch of OCs in my story and here's just a small background for the other people Clementine knows. **

** Drifter's real name is Ian Clements. He was 10 when he was kidnapped and brought to the place he is now. It's been a year for him, and he has the power to turn invisible and make other things invisible. **

** Ghost Girl's real name is Mattie. She's 6 years old, and has been there for 5 months. She can walk and see through anything. **

** Kingdom's name is actually Mary Ann and was also 10 when she was brought there. She can imitate any animal, and sometimes cross an animal over with another, but that makes it harder for her to phase back to a human. Mary Ann has been living there a little while after Ian came. **

** My OC's name is Clementine Andrews, and she is 11 now. She can lift objects with her mind, including herself (telekinesis, is the official term) she can also read minds. She doesn't have a new name yet. **

** Rachel is a scientist at the place, which I have yet to reveal. Rachel fell off a 2 story building and landed on the roof of a shuttle bus. **

** No, she did not die. She's seriously messed up. Also, the 'Piers Morgan' looking dude is not a decepticon of anybody other than a human being that has been seriously spoiled all throughout his life.**

** Everybody in this prison place was pretty much kidnapped, well…..**

** And don't worry. This story will be very tragic at some parts, but it will always have a happy part in the next chapter, sort of. **

** Remember to REVIEW! I'd be really happy to respond to your reviews via PM or in the beginning of my story where I respond to all reviews. **

**REVIEWS tell me you are reading and enjoying my story! REVIEWS make me update FASTER!**

** REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and even and author alert! You guys are awesome! Anyway, I was so touched by your reviews and how much you were responding to my story; I decided to write another chapter. I might even do another chapter after this one today! That is…if I get more reviews like today! You've got no idea how much I feed off of reviews. Like humans need oxygen to breathe and vampires blood, I need reviews! So here's another chapter, with a happier part in it…well….it depends on how you look at it. **

** MissShelz: I know right! Who wouldn't want those abilities? I'm glad you think it was an interesting start too; I really like how I started it. Thanks for the review!**

** Rapidfeather: I think it is sorta like X – Men, I haven't seen any of those movies in awhile, I'll have to watch that movie when I get the chance. Totally love the nickname, and it's spelled Jean, by the way. ;) thanks for reviewing!**

** X Kate Salvatore-Hale: thanks for the review! Yeah, I've updated, and I did it soon. LOL XD**

** On with the story! I would've said on with MY story but it's ****not totally mine because of Michael Bay and Hasbro. Crap.**

I was dragged back to my room some time later; not sure by how much. They tossed me inside. Blood dripped still, but for some reason, I hadn't passed out just yet. I looked dazed on the outside, but I was very more than alert on the inside.

I struggled to sit up. As the doors closed, Ghost Girl and Drifter helped pull me up. Kingdom ripped off a shred of her clothes and wrapped it around the biggest wounds I had. The smaller ones were already healing. I guess I healed unusually fast now too.

I looked down at myself and winced.

Drifter looked sympathetic as Kingdom wrapped me up.

_"I know it's painful right now…it always is…I hate it when they do that. I'm not sure whether I should fight back or just let them do what they want to me…it's awful either way." _Ghost Girl thought, frowning and flinching.

"They do this a lot?" I asked out loud to nobody in particular. "Oh yeah," Kingdom nodded, still bandaging me. _"It happens way too much. But we have the ability to heal so quickly…I'm not sure why or how…it's just something that happens all of a sudden…" _Kingdom thought. "Does everybody heal quickly?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sometimes it's worse than other days…sometimes they do it again and again just to see if it would wear us out…or both…you must be the strongest out of all of us. They did so much of it, and it was just your first day. Shit, if you could take this much and still be alive, I'd hate to see what they do again." Kingdom sighed. "I think I wanted to be a doctor before all this happened. I'm not sure, but I like healing people and I find it very interesting."

"You have to come up with a new name." Stoplight announced randomly. "Uh…okay?" I said, in a question – y kind of voice.

"Maybe Strength?" Drifter asked. "No!" I said, shaking my head immediately. "It has to be related to her power." Kingdom stated. "Then how did Stoplight get his name? He can run all the way across the world and back in less than a week and his name is Stoplight!" Drifter protested. I laughed slightly. "Um, Huntress?" Drifter guessed again. I shrugged. "Maybe, got anymore?" I asked, considering his suggestion. "Fly Queen?" Kingdom asked randomly. I laughed and shook my head.

_"What about Lightning Bolt? Or Bolt for short?" _Ghost Girl suggested.

I grinned at her. "Ghost Girl suggested Lightning Bolt, or Bolt for short." I said. They looked at her. Ghost Girl blushed and nodded in confirmation.

"I like it, but I'm not sure if that's me…" I trailed off, looking at her apologetically. She shrugged, a small smile on her face.

The door opened, and this time I noticed how everybody scooted back in fear like little animals. I kept still and held my chin high in pride.

Rachel walked in holding two trays of food on them. She knelt slightly and dropped the food to the floor and swiftly left, but not before she glared daggers at me one last time. I glared right back at her and reached for the tray as the door closed.

I looked at the tray. There were 5 small bowls of chicken noodle soup and tiny loaves of bread plus cups of water and a side of vegetables and fruit.

I passed the food out to the others and let Ghost Girl have the one with the most food. She was too young to go through this stuff, and she was still growing. I took the last one with the least food and munched on the stale bread, sipping water.

We ate quietly.

I tried to stay out of everyone's minds and think to myself as I ate.

"They serve this stuff 3 times a day. We have a biscuit, a fruit cup, and milk for breakfast. We have this for lunch, and medium rare steak, water, fruits, mashed potatoes, and some bread for dinner." Drifter said.

I nodded and kept eating. It's not like this food was terrible, but it certainly wasn't made by someone who really knows how to cook.

"So what else do you guys do here?" I asked.

"We mostly just sit around and try to remember where we came from and forget about what they're doing to us. We also have to patch each other up when they do experiments on us." Stoplight said. "Experiments my ass." I muttered drinking water. Stoplight snickered.

"They don't just cut us open, you know." Kingdom said smartly.

"They do that a lot, but they do it to see how much blood we lose without passing out, which can range from 3 pints to a gallon to much more. They do specific things to all of us so that we can't escape. If there's one thing Rachel has, it's an amazing and twisted imagination. For example, I'm under constant electro shock while they cut me. The same thing is with Ghost Girl so she's too busy screaming in pain then concentrating on getting away. They cover Drifter in something similar to hot sauce – except it doesn't smell and it's green – so that he will always be seen and in pain." Kingdom explained. "I can turn invisible so that nobody sees me, but that doesn't mean nobody can touch me or hear me." Drifter explained. I nodded, taking in the information with interest. "Stoplight is put in a room shaped like a human being. It's really small and just big enough for him to lie down on. It's like being in a life size cookie cutter. There, loud, sudden and short noise comes out. The sounds – for some unknown reason – are loud and annoying." Kingdom continued. "Do you like knives?" Stoplight asked randomly. I remembered tossing one earlier, and I nodded slowly. Tossing the knife had been very easy.

"Maybe your name should be Blade." He suggested. I considered it. Then I grinned.

"I like Blade." I said, grinning.

The door opened again.

**6 years later…..**

Rachel stepped in, holding a clipboard overstuffed with papers and sloppy signatures on them.

She had a sadistic smile on her face.

They had cut me again. They had done awful things to us all. We had gained a new guy here too, but he hated us. He called himself Prince. He had blond hair and dull blue eyes. He was like elastic, literally. He could stretch his body and take the shape of anything while he's still human. He seems spoiled and arrogant.

He's been here for a week long.

It was then I realized something bad was gonna happen. Something snapped inside of me.

I think Rachel thought I was too injured from their last experiment to do anything harmful to her.

She was pretty damn wrong.

I leapt up and grabbed one of her body guards by the neck and snapped it.

I whirled around and kicked another guy in the gut hard enough to break bones and him to cough up blood.

I grabbed a pocketknife, sedative, and pistol from the dead guy and shot the people who were coming in to see what was happening.

More and people came in, like a hive of bees. "Where the hell do you guys come from?" I snarled. I heard one shout that he was from Japan.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for?" I shouted over my shoulder at Kingdom, Ghost Girl, Stoplight, and Drifter.

"Help me!" I demanded.

They got up. Drifter stood up and disappeared at once.

I lost Stoplight too, he was just a blur. Random guards fell to the ground on my left, and I felt wind to my right.

I heard the snarling of a lion, and I realized it was Kingdom as a lioness.

Ghost Girl was huddled in a corner.

A man shot at her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The bullets went straight through her and into the wall.

"Go Ghost Girl!" I shouted enthusiastically. She looked up and ran through people, going to the door.

"Drifter! Take 'em from the back! Kingdom! Stay at the door by Ghost Girl. Change into something small! Stoplight, help me drive them around randomly!" I shouted orders over my shoulder, hoping everybody heard, and I think they did.

Kingdom had transformed into a fly, and then into a tiger and mauled about 10 people. I had killed almost 30. Drifter and Stoplight had done about 15 each.

All of a sudden, there was a silence.

I dropped my fighting stance and looked around.

There were dead bodies all around us. I saw women and men, but mostly men.

I looked at everyone else, who had dropped there fighting stance.

"Do you here that?" I whispered.

"Here what?" Kingdom whispered back. "Exactly." I muttered.

There were no flashing red lights. No loud noises. No shouting. No gunshots. "We have to get out of here." I said.

I closed my eyes and searched for nearby minds. I could sense the minds of my friends, but nothing else. Surely we didn't kill everybody!

They're planning something.

I could feel it. "Blade, you feel like something's off?" Stoplight asked.

I looked around.

I nodded. "Follow my lead." I ordered. I had become something like a leader to everyone except for Prince, who hated everybody, especially me.

I ran out at top speed and stopped by a door that had STAIRS written on it. I kicked the door open and ran up, the others following me silently.

We went up to the roof.

I peered over the edge. To my horror, there were hundreds of heavily armed and armored men and woman ready to attack within moments. Kingdom gasped, and I tried to think up a plan. "Got any ideas now?" Prince asked sarcastically. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I do." I said, smirking. I grabbed Prince's arm and shoved him over the edge.

He let out a very girlish scream as he fell off the building that had to be as 3 football fields.

I pushed Ghost Girl, Kingdom, Drifter, and Stoplight over the edge with my mind and jumped too.

I wasn't sure if this would work, but it was my – our – only hope.

Using my mind to stop them from falling, I managed to pull them back up.

Some people had noticed us in the air and were now shooting at us. I forced an imaginary shield under us and flew us to safety, which I had no idea where. I was just flying around until I saw an isolated place.

I think we flew for about 10 hours, going many miles to what I thought was west.

I was flying over a forest, knowing I had to stop soon or I'll pass out and everybody will die.

I spotted a large house just barely visible under the trees.

I flew down, carefully avoiding trees.

Dropping to the forest floor with everybody else, I groaned and rolled over.

_"Blade! Look around! This place is amazing!" _Ghost Girl thought to me.

I sighed and looked up tiredly.

The place was beautiful.

The house wasn't below the trees, it was in the trees! The trees were large and strong and somehow wound together. It was the perfect place to build a house in the trees. There were multiple smaller houses attached to other strong trees; a type of bridge connecting them.

Nearby the house was a small waterfall making soothing sounds. The ground was fertile and moist and green.

I stood up in awe.

I grabbed the ladder, which was a long rope with wooden boards attached to it.

Climbing up, I picked the lock to a wooden door and entered the largest house.

It was amazing. There was a fireplace and lots of shelves of books all around. I saw a flat screen TV nearby. The hardwood floors shone. I saw a kitchen nearby, as well as a large dining table. There were squishy couches everywhere. I flipped a switch and turned on a bunch of lights. I turned around.

My team – I liked calling them that – was in here too, staring around with awed faces.

"Go and pick your rooms and explore. Just shout – mentally or out loud – if you need help or find something." I said kindly.

Ghost Girl grinned and ran through a nearby door and bounded out of sight.

"I'll go see if I can find something in the kitchen." Kingdom announced.

"I'll try the TV!" Stoplight shouted, grabbing the remote.

I shook my head, smiling, and went to find my room.

I ran over bridges, passing by houses with all technology, one with all books and lots of windows, and then the one with bedrooms. I saw Ghost Girl running by. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a room down the hall to the left.

_"This is your room. I think you'll like it." _Ghost Girl thought to me. She smiled and left. I walked in and gasped. There were lots of books on a bunch of wooden shelves. I spotted a large oak desk and a comfy chair by the desk. There was a laptop on the desk, as well as extra paper and pens and pencils. I opened the drawers and closets, finding clothes, but not too much.

The walls were a light blue color, and there was a seat in between the walls. I could sit in the long heavily padded seat overstuffed with pillows and read or just look outside and think. I could see the waterfall and hear it. I enjoyed the soothing sounds.

I went back out to what I call the main house, leaving what I just named the bedrooms, passing by the tech room and library.

Kingdom was shifting through the kitchen.

Stoplight was watching a football game and Ghost Girl was running around, the smile never leaving her face.

Drifter came in, smiling as well.

"I found some stuff in the tech room. We're in Canada. This house belongs to some soldier in the Air Force, but he's dead now. Nobody knows about this house that I know of. He had no family left, and I doubt he had many friends. He had some people build this house and it became his vacation home. He came here in the winter and summer when he had time off. Also, there's a lot of food brought here every 3 months. The last one was yesterday. There's a shed on the forest floor." He said, a bit proudly. "GUYS! THERE'S FOOD HERE!" Kingdom shouted. Prince was fighting about the TV with Stoplight, who was yelling back.

"Prince, Stoplight! If you keep arguing like that neither of you will have the TV! Stoplight, when this game is over, give the remote to Prince. Prince, wait until Stoplight's game is over to get the remote." I ordered.

They're all like kids.

But for once, nobody was in pain. Nobody had to worry about pain or Rachel. Things were normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you've got superhero powers.

**NEST Headquarters, at Diego Garcia**

The soldiers and everybody were gearing up to leave. There had been a decepticon sighting at a forest in Canada.

"Time to kick some 'con ass." Ironhide declared.

Will Lennox rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"Why would decepticons be in Canada?" Epps asked out loud.

Lennox shrugged. "We think they might have spotted energon in a forest, or at least some sort of source." Ratchet said.

**Where the decepticons are, somewhere in Canada**

"Knock Out, are you sure the femme and her team are here?" Starscream hissed.

"Yes, _Lord _Starscream, they should be somewhere nearby. Don't worry. They've traveled too far to do anything today. As long as we reach them before morning when they might leave, we will get them. It would be best to attack at night or very early in the morning." Knock Out confirmed.

"Good. The femme will have to….die….to give us the energon that runs through her blood."

**Things just got really interesting! **

** I hope you guys liked that chapter! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update again! But also, I've been put in advanced math, so I'm really busy! I'll probably only update once or twice this week (depending on how many reviews I get ;)) and I'll also update as much as I can on the weekends! **

** So thanks for the reviews! REVIEW again and tell me whatcha think! I don't care what's in the review, but I love them! Please REVIEW! They make me happy and more eager to update!**

** REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm getting all these awesome reviews that I love so much! Please keep them coming! Thanks for the alerts and favs too! So, here is another chapter that I wanted to write for ya'll…as soon as I respond to these reviews! Thanks to all my awesome reviews and everyone else who read/reads my story! You rock!**

** MissShelz: Yeah, that place would be awesome…sigh. Thinking of Starscream as 'Lord' makes me shiver and think violently. LOL XD yeah, thanks for wishing me luck...but no avail. Today I had to go to the special private ceremony with my family. I left an hour before school starts and we had an early dismissal today and I came straight to math class because my parents wanted me to grab my homework from my classes! I only had, like, an hour of school let when I got there! Now I have homework… **

** Nitrofrost2: Your review totally made my day! I kept thinking about it all day and I'm constantly going back to my IPhone to look at the review! Did I mention it was awesome? And don't worry, I don't plan to stop writing/typing anytime soon! On my deathbed, I'll probably be whispering: "Somebody PM my reviewers that I'm dead." LOL nah I'll probably be asking for some ice cream and pass out and die after the first bite. **

** Rapidfeather: your review made me laugh so hard! It was so cute, and I was planning to add TC anyway, just not sure when….maybe this chapter. I just go with the flow when I 'm writing. **

** Kellyviolinthebest: I'm so happy that you like it! Do you think I updated soon enough? Oh, by the way, do you play the violin? I was just reading your username and was wondering because I play it too. My mom's all "Ew you'll never go anywhere with that the piano is so much better." I think she would've thrown away my violin, but my dad bought it behind her back when I was just renting it. Whoo! Dad you are the best! **

** Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? I mean, if I had owned Transformers like Michael Bay and Hasbro do, I would've been jumping up and down in a room filled with money screamin' "Hell yeah! I own it all!" but I don't so...you know…I'm sitting at a desk at a 4 year old Lenovo computer listening to Lady GaGa… O_O**

** On with the story! BOOSH! *does fist pump***

I lay down in my bed. It was slightly dusty in here, but I think I got most of it out of here.

I was wearing a plain dark green over sized T – shirt and light blue cotton shorts. The blankets were long and had a silky feel to it and my pillow was stuffed with goose feathers.

I was staring at the ceiling, thinking about the past.

I closed my eyes and fell off into a deep sleep.

_6 years ago…._

_The door opened._

_ Everybody had scooted back and was shivering violently, obviously terrified._

_ I felt something shoot into my neck, too small and fast for me to see it. It was a drug. It didn't make me pass out; it just made me feel heavy and tired. I felt myself being dragged out and sliced in multiple places. I screamed and clawed my way out of the room, staggering 'round like a drunken idiot. I really hated those drugs. They made my vision blurry and me so tired._

_ I did kicks, forcing myself to go onto autopilot and just try to kill._

_ I snatched knives from everyone who dared to come within 5 feet of me. My fist connected with someone's face and my foot with a guy's groin. I stabbed with the single knife in my hand, not even using my ability. I was suddenly hit with an idea. I searched for nearby minds, and then I realized exactly how many people were trying to get to me. There were so many people their thoughts were a jumbled mess. It was the equivalent of being in a crowd of people at a concert for somebody like Lady GaGa. _

_ I stood there, frozen in fear. I was numb with shock, with the feeling of the drugs clouding my mind way too much. _

_ Damnit! They must've added another drug. I passed out this time, and I woke up some time later. I shakily stood up. _

_ My hands were handcuffed behind my back, and I was blindfolded. "Hello?" I called out. _

_ I felt an electric shock in my elbow and yelped in pain. "Ouch!" it didn't really hurt, hurt, just something like one or two beestings at once. _

_ I felt the ground shift beneath me, and I fell to the floor. I was moving off something. My head hit the ground and I was aware of something constantly hitting my head and more shocks. _

_ I realized I was on the edge of a treadmill and somebody was shocking me on purpose. "Run little girl…run." Somebody behind me hissed._

_I was shoved forward, accompanied with a shock. _

_ I was running as fast as I could on the treadmill, which was probably on top speed. _

_ I panted but kept running. Those shocks were getting more and more painful like they knew it wasn't truly hurting me. I think they did know._

_ I looked around with my mind. I was in Rachel's head, I think. I gasped and stumbled on the treadmill, but regained balance and kept running. Her thoughts weren't even real words. It was a bunch of jumbled sounds pushed together. _

_ I went to what she was seeing and stared at myself. _

_I was running on a long, big, treadmill. There was a large, black, blindfold on my face and my hands were cuffed. My hair was cut and choppy and uneven and there was blood all over me. Whether it was mine or not I don't know. There were tiny wires all over my hands, arms, and legs. _

_ I was so shocked I stumbled and fell. I was shocked, and I felt so much pain this time. "Turn it up more!" Rachel's voice shrieked. "This is as high as I can go! Nobody can survive it!" a man shouted back. "Hate to burst your bubble dumbass but I'm still here." I grumbled._

_ I felt more shocks from everywhere. I think the shocks are from the wires. _

_ I screamed and the blindfold was ripped off. Now I was in a black emptiness. _

_ I looked around. I tried to take a step forward, and the scene became the edge of a building, which I had just stepped off of. I was in a digital world. Everything was either neon green or grey with lines running through everything._

_ I shrieked, and this time I was on a plane. I saw a GMC Topkick, a Peterbilt Semi, a Camaro, and some other cars I couldn't identify. _

_ A bunch of soldiers in uniforms and berets were chatting quietly. "So Optimus, why are the decepticons after energon?" a man whose name read Lennox asked. "Energon is our life source, blood, and fuel; without it, we would perish in this land. There isn't much energon on this planet, but there's some. The decepticons are just as desperate as we are for fresh energon, they would do anything for it." said a deep, powerful, voice sounding like it was coming from the truck. WTF?_

_ The place went black and the responses were drowned out by a roaring noise. _

_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AUTOBOTS ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE, STARSCREAM?" a loud, deep, almost equivalent to the other one on the plane. "Master, it was a sudden thing. Soundwave has just detected their spark signals and their military transportation was heard by Thundercracker." Starscream said. I screamed as I saw the giant metal robots with blood red eyes speak. "HOLY CRAP!" I shouted. As if the biggest one heard me, he turned and stared straight in the eyes. _

_ I almost took a step backwards, but I held my head high, pride and arrogance in me. _

_ The big one reached out to me, and I narrowly dodged it. I held my hand out and forced the metal to squeeze. _

_ Crap._

_My powers don't work here._

_ Shit._

_Big, bad, and metal turned back to the Dorito looking one, Starscream, and said, "Starscream, we'll stay hidden. Use the new device." _

_ The scene blurred again and I was on the plane again. The soldiers were preparing to parachute to the ground, and the other cars…transformed. Holy shit. There were nets over them, and they quickly cut it with long swords. _

_ I turned to look out the window. To my horror, I saw the forest my team and I were in._

_ "Prepare for jump…." I heard someone say. "All okay jumpmaster!" one shouted. The scene blurred away just as what was the truck turned to me, but I was already gone._

My eyes shot open.

I sat up in bed and threw the covers off me, sending off a slight cloud of dust. Sneezing, I yelled for my team.

I didn't even put on shoes. I burst out of my room in my shorts and a T – shirt and ran across the oak floor.

I used my ability to throw doors open with a loud bang. I ran across the bridge, ignoring the icy coldness in the air. It was October, I think, so it was getting chilly.

I held my hand out, making my stolen pocketknife come from my room. I had kept the knife, since I loved them.

I rushed to the main house and waited for my team, tapping my foot impatiently.

Ghost Girl was the first one in, she ran straight through the door. I heard a muffled bang, and then Stoplight yelled, "OW! 'Eh, that fucking hurt!" "Oh shut up!" Kingdom snapped, throwing the door open. "Guys, we don't have time to argue about whining! When we are in trouble, we need to act. Don't think, just act!" I said loudly.  
><em>"What's wrong Blade?" <em>Ghost Girl thought. I paused and took a deep breath. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I had this dream, er, nightmare really. I saw all these…things….wait, it'll be easier for me to show you guys." I said, holding two fingers to my head. I paced along the room, talking as I showed them and coming up with a strategy to fight…or do something about those robot things!

"Those thing; these robots and human military….they're doing something. The big one with the red eyes…no, not the Dorito one, but the larger one…yes, that one. He has something to do with this…" pointing frantically at ourselves, "I'm pretty sure he has something to do with our ability. When you were brought here Drifter, somebody had to have picked you out of a trillion people in the world. You or your family had something to do with this. There's no way we were randomly picked and ended up with superpowers! No, somebody focused on us and us only. And that somebody was one of them, one of the robot things!" I said loudly. There was a roaring sound, and I realized it was a plane. "They're here," Kingdom breathed.

"What's the plan?" they asked at once, Ghost Girl thinking it to me.

"We don't kill them, remember, some are humans. Just trap them, keep them down and defenseless. And with the robots, just observe and see if they have a fighting pattern. They're big; use your speed and size. Try to leave them to me." I ordered. They nodded to me. "Got it," Drifter said. I smirked and opened the door and leaped off the edge. I felt a slight pain in my feet from the fall, but it didn't really hurt and it was gone it less than a second.

I felt thumps next to me. I'm pretty sure Ghost Girl just slipped through the floor.

They were parachuting into the forest. The inhuman beings cut off their parachutes and looked around. I sighed and shook my head.

Humans have such poor senses. I could hear their tech stuff and armor and weapons. The robots, as big as they are, were much more graceful, but their size made them loud in the forest. "Guys, use your holoforms." I heard the guy, probably Lennox, said. There was the sound of metal creaking, whirring, clicks, and slight grunts.

I looked back at my team. I pet Ghost Girl on the head, sending her a reassuring smile. "I got an idea; Kingdom be a spider and see if…they get snagged in your web. Guys, get them to the web." I grinned. "Okay guys, remember to use your advantages and never make a pattern to your fighting, and find theirs! And don't think, act! Let's go!" I said, taking off into the forest.

I took out human after human, until I came across this guy that resembled Wolverine. He was a tough looking guy, with blackish blue hair, a pale face, and pale blue eyes that were captivating. He was muscled and scarred.

He turned around just as I did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the head that would've knocked any human right out. He stumbled back, his head spewing a blue liquid slightly. He let out a couple curses in English and some other language I didn't recognize.

I did said kick again with my other foot, but he grabbed it and twisted it around. I kicked with my other foot, temporarily leaving the ground and sticking in the other.

I punched him in the stomach; he hit me in the face, hitting my eye. I felt the blast and was forced backwards, my heals lifting off the ground.

I did a twist and punched him in the hip, then kicked the back of his knee. He fell to one knee and punched me in the gut.

I flew in the air just as he leaped up and made a grab for my throat. I used my ability and threw him backwards. he swore loudly and tried to get me again, only I did a cartwheel, staying in the air a bit longer than I should've and hit the back of his head, then kicked his lower back. I whirled around just as he did, only he threw his hand backwards and backhanded me across the face. "Yeesh, talk about a girl's move to backhand someone across the face. Whatever happened to the guy can't hit girl thing?" I taunted. He growled at me and almost hit me, but Drifter grabbed my hand and pulled me down, turning me invisible.

He shoved me to Stoplight, who grabbed my hand and shoved me to another guy with shining blue eyes. He was very tall and had boyish messy brown hair.

He tried to grab my shoulder, underestimating my ability. Tired of taunting people and my little game of cat and mouse, I simply flicked my hand, sending him to the air and into a giant spider web made by Kingdom.

I glanced around. A teenage looking kid in a black and yellow hoodie was fighting Ghost Girl, who was standing there, grinning as every blow went straight through her.

I sent the wolverine dude into the web to, since he was fighting a losing Kingdom.

I looked around. Sending the hoodie teen to the web, I realized that was it.

Wolverine was struggling to get out, growling.

I brushed dirt off my arm and strode over to the web. Kingdom transformed from a tiger to her usual self. Drifter appeared next to me, and Stoplight rushed up, about to go into the web himself, but I grabbed his shoulder and forced him back. Ghost Girl walked carefully up to me, trying to avoid twigs and sharp things on her bare feet.

Kingdom transformed into a horse, and Stoplight lifted Ghost Girl onto her.

"So…" I said.

"How's it going?" Stoplight asked. Drifter snickered, and I snorted.

I yawned and stretched. "Who are you?" Wolverine dude snarled. I paused. "Call me Blade, everybody does. That's Ghost Girl," I nodded to her. "Stoplight," I continued. "'Sup," he called. "Drifter," "Got caught in a bit of a…trap, now have ya?" he said, chuckling. "Kingdom," "Don't give me that look." She snapped in her horse form. "And…" I looked around.

Then I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is he still in there?" I asked, aghast.

"I'm gonna strangle him, and this time I meet it." I growled.

"Relax, she would never do that." Drifter said to them. He glanced at me, meeting my death glare. He winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Never mind," he grumbled.

Then, Prince himself dropped from the nearby ladder and trudged over to our direction.

"Wassagoin' on?"

**Alright, I know it's a little late, but I've been really busy. But I promise I'll update at least on the weekend. Now, I've got to go to bed. I'd say some more stuff, but I'm tired; even though I want to write. **

** Yeah, Prince is a real moron. I love it! **

**How many of you have autocorrect on your computers when you write? I have it for all my names and it capitalizes the beginning of a sentence and my I's. My dad says I'm lazy. I say I'm smart and resourceful. Well, 'night dudes and dudets! **

**Oh, and please REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE AND MAKE SOME TIME TO WRITE AND THE SOONER I UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter took awhile, but don't worry, I'm never gonna abandon this story. So please read and REVIEW! They drive me crazy (in a good way) sorry about the grammar mistakes, I wrote this really fast and it's late. **

**MissShelz: glad you like reading! I totally agree! And yes, Ironhide just got his ass kicked by a girl. SO COOL! O_O**

**Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend! **

** Disclaimer: don't push it I don't want to talk about it. **

I groaned in frustration as Prince lazily rubbed his eyes and stretched. The retard.

I kept a sickly, insane, smile plastered on my face and ground out, "Where – have – you – been?"

He looked at me like I was the retard and said, "I was sleeping, duh. That is, I was sleeping until you retards woke me up." he said, yawning.  
><strong>Ironhide's point of view<strong>

As Prince – stupid name – said that, the girl I had been fighting earlier – Blade – tackled him, screaming bloody murder.

I watched in awe as she punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Suddenly she raised her hand, and Prince flew into the air. He screamed and flailed his arms and legs, as if that would get him out of the situation.

Ghost Girl put a hand on her shoulder, and Blade seemed to calm down.

She turned to Drifter and nodded stiffly. She walked – pride and arrogance in her steps – to a ladder I had somehow missed earlier.

"Who are you working for?" I snarled. I was sure they were working for the decepticons. Blade was halfway up the ladder when she paused and looked down, smirking. "Here's a hint," she said, amusement on her face but not quite reaching her eyes, "We're not working for the Service." She snorted at her joke. "Team, you know what to do." She said. Jumping off the ladder, she fell 3 inches before rising up and going to the door of the house in the trees.

She entered the premises and disappeared. I even lost her heat signal or any other sign of life from her.

**Blade's point of view**

I went to the tech room. From there, I could hack into the robot's minds, or whatever they were called. I had ordered my team – via telepathically – to leave them alone for awhile, until I know more about them and their species. Drifter had told me about the tech room, and it's actually pretty easy to go into the computers. Hacking into the computers came easily to me.

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked me. "Of course I am; you know me Jeff. I'm made for this. Now hand me the chip and the watch." I responded smoothly. Handing me the black watch and diamond and ruby bracelet, I set it down in front of me and stared at the computer as I typed away, occasionally looking at the keyboard to see what I was typing. Glancing nervously at the bracelet and watch, I typed something else; opened a new page; and typed something else. Then, I took the watch, holding my hand out for the screwdriver. Getting the screwdriver, I took the screws out of the back and turned it back to the front. The Timex watch read 12:00 1s PM, Friday the 13__th__. Well ain't that awesome luck?_

_ I pressed two of the side buttons and used the screwdriver again. The back of the watch broke off, oozing a blue liquid. Careful not to touch it, I pressed the bottom button of the watch, and the green screen lit up neon blue as sudden symbols raced across the screen. The symbols range from Wingdings to Arabic to Chinese to something that a baby would write on a wall if given a Sharpie. _

_ I handed the watch to Jeff, who held it over a titanium bowl, letting the blue liquid flow into it. I grabbed the bracelet and stared at it, not 100% sure what to do without it. _

_ Then the bracelet started to vibrate. It rose to the air. I didn't bother to touch it; I just watched it as it flew to the bowl and fell into it. The bracelet seemed to have committed suicide as it became a liquid. Never really liked studying matter anyway. _

_ The neon blue liquid rippled and changed into a beautiful purple color. I grinned and grabbed the tongs from my table and carefully pulled out the watch. It was empty of the blue stuff now. I grabbed a spoon I had made myself out of several metals and dipped it in the bowl, where it took all of the liquid. I poured it into the watch, hearing it hiss. I screwed the back on and pressed a couple more side buttons. The time changed to 10:44 59s PM Thursday, 12__th__._

_ I slipped the watch into my backpack and sighed with joy. Although the watch on my backpack seemed frozen, it was much more important than it looked. Leaving the building, I looked around before crossing the street. I held my backpack to my shoulder, sighing as I realized it was Friday and I had the entire weekend to myself. _

I blinked. I just had an incredible flashback, I think.

Blinking again, I went back to my computer. It was an old Lenovo, and it was slow. It wasn't the best ever, but it was enough.

I grabbed a screwdriver that Drifter had found, and I stuck it in where the DVDs could be played.

I twisted it, and after a few tries, a window popped up. There was some sort of language on it, and it looked a lot like Windings, that style of writing.

_Whoever has found this, is reading my...own little scheme. in case you haven't nticed, i've either gone missing, or i've lost my meory. it's scary to think about this, i admit. i just hpe it's not too late for you to get this. Listen to me carefully, reader. YOu hve 10 days. trust me, 10 days can ass fast. take this laptop with you wheerever you go, and find the backpack before it is too late! you are lucky to have gotten this far, and i hope this doesn't end i vain. Let me free...to save the univerese of the deceptcions. click the link below if you as far behind as i htink you are and learn about other species, written in English. SOS_

I'm not sure why I was able to read that, but it gave my quite the headache. I clicked the link below, and was met with a giant list of pictures and words. I set to reading about people from all sorts of planets and their species. I tried to find the one that matched the robots, and came up with Cybertronians.

I read about their intergalactic war.

I was now part of it. We are now part of it. All of us.

And I am so fucking scared.

But I'll never admit it.

No, I just stuck to reading and finding out what I could.

I went back to that letter I had read and focused on the task at hand. As soon as I had read the page, I printed it, snapped the laptop shut and pulled the plug out.

I raced back out the door and snapped it shut behind me mentally. I jumped off the bridge where the others were still standing, er, sitting now.

My mind was still on the new info, and as I walked near the autobots, my mind thought of their fallen planet and so many lives lost.

Ghost Girl turned to me.

"Alright you autobots," I said, my voice ringing with authority and determination.

**Ironhide's point of view**

The human was scaring me, in a way.

I would never admit it, but there was something about her. She walked like she ruled the universe and spoke with such pride and intelligence. But she looked so tired and exhausted all the time. She as so guarded and careful, but reckless with her fighting, and yet graceful. She was thin, and I could see scars all over her body. I hope to never find out about how she got the scar over her eye. It was a nasty looking one, and my scans showed that every previous injury to her hadn't healed with proper medical attention.

I was surprised that she knew we were autobots. I eyed the computer she had warily. One of those sparklings, Kingdom, had messed with our wiring in our cars and prevented us from transforming.

"Alright you autobots," she said, her voice powerful and full of pride. "I know everything about the war. What I don't know is what you were doing in our territory." She said, glaring at us.

"So please explain what you were doing here, with the human military too." She ordered.

"None of your damn business!" I snarled. She rolled her eyes at me and snorted. "Protest all you want, but you guys are stuck here without energon and without any means of getting out of here. At least, not without telling me what the hell you're doing here." She snapped. "The same goes for you humans. No food, no bathroom, no anything until somebody cracks and answers my questions." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We're here because we found energon readings here!" one young soldier burst out. I groaned, shaking my head. "Dumbass," I muttered.

"We thought the decepticons had it and the 'bots needed it to survive and work because we were almost out. The stuff we make isn't as good and pretty much like eating shit!" he yelled. "Please don't kill me!" he sobbed.

The youngest, Ghost Girl, stared at him and giggled silently. I wondered if she was mute.

Blade laughed a little. "Who said anything about killing? Nah, we're just here to look pretty and intimidate. I think it's time I told you all about us." She said confidently.

"What the slag is there to know about you?" I hissed. "We know you're working for the decepticons and have energon." I snarled angrily. Blade looked at us curiously.

"We aren't working for the decepticons. We have no part in your war. We're not human….not anymore….we just happened to be on the planet. As for the energon, we don't have any. You've come for a lost cause." She stated smugly.

I froze (not that I could've moved in this damn web).

I didn't want to believe her. Under most circumstances, I wouldn't have. But something about the way she moved, spoke, fought, looked….I pushed the thought away. Load of bullshit, that is.

She had long silky looking brown hair with streaks of platinum blond in it. It curled at the edges and went down to her hips. Her eyes were a bright violet color, with dark pupils. She was pale, her lips bright red and standing out beautifully. There was a scar running from the edge of her left eyebrow, down her eye, across the bridge of her nose and ending an inch before her ear. It was jagged and not truly noticeable to humans and made her all the more intimidating.

She was way too thin, but still had an hourglass figure. She was still in her – what did humans call them? Oh, pajamas – which were just shorts and an oversized T – shirt; plus she was barefoot.

So I just got beaten up by some chick in pajamas.

Well frag.

"Anyway," Blade continued, but abruptly stopped talking.

Shots went off and Blade stuck her hand out and caught a small bullet. Holy slag.

"Kingdom cut them loose!" Blade shouted. "What? Why? They could – " she protested. "I don't give a _damn _what could happen, just cut them loose, same with their alt modes! Drifter, brief them! Ghost Girl, assist Kingdom. Stoplight, you're with me!" Blade shouted, pulling a pocket knife out.

I was cut loose as Drifter said, "We're letting you guys loose so you're not caught. You don't know what these guys can do." He ended on a whisper, his voice cracking.

"Who?" I demanded. "They're 'scientists'. They experiment on animals and people and try to create things. I can't explain everything, but you and everybody else have to get out of here and save human kind, at least, that's what Blade said." Drifter said, cutting me loose as Kingdom did our alt modes. He paused. "Listen, I know you just met us, but you need to trust us. Especially Blade. She knows so much and can help you finish this war. She's strong and powerful and can do so much. She'd take over the world single handedly if she wanted to. You may not get it now, but you will soon. Now get out of here! They'll hurt you all!"

It was then I felt pain in my back. I yelled out in pain and collapsed, as did Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee; the only other autobots with us.

I could feel myself slowly slip into emergency stasis; my self-repair systems working hard. I was on the ground, trying to stifle my groans of pain. I looked to my alt form, where people in long, stiff, white coats were holding some sort of gun. Kingdom lay on the ground at their feet; her bright red hair spread out around her, eyes closed.

Ghost Girl was curled into a ball next to me, shaking. She was clutching my holoform shoulder tightly. I watched half stasis and watched as Blade fought. Stoplight was a blur, even to my eyes. Drifter had disappeared, but was randomly appearing at different times and places. Prince was sobbing, begging for them not to touch him. They eventually used a paint gun on Drifter. I suspected it as a lucky shot.

Stoplight was still a blur, and Blade was extremely busy; taking most of the men attacking us. I wanted to help them, but was frozen in place. Somehow (I didn't see) Stoplight was shot down, his body falling next to Kingdom.

Blade and Ghost Girl were trying to fight who they could, but Ghost Girl wasn't as good as Blade and took some sort of drug bullet for me. She fell to the ground immediately.

Blade was the last one left.

But there so many humans coming at her; at least, that's what thought.

There were sedatives flying at her left and right, as were bullets and human limbs attacking her.

But they're not human.

They were decepticons in holoforms.

They grabbed at her, and she was snapping necks and hurting their holoforms hard.

However, holoforms can repair themselves. But whatever had been injected into me was keeping me in my holoform and preventing me from changing back.

Eventually, the tallest and oldest looking holoform grabbed her by the neck. She was quick to kick him in the crotch, making him double over, but he quickly recovered.

He lifted his head up, but Blade was fast too punch his head, forcing him to stumble backwards, but he kicked her in the stomach. Blade flew backwards into a tree, but she grabbed his wrist and shoved it down, dodging a kick and aiming one of her own.

The biggest grabbed her ankle. If the situation was different, I would've laughed at their position. The man had her ankle in his left hand. His right wrist was twisted backwards, thanks to Blade. He tried to knee her in the stomach, but vice versa happened and he flew back, but didn't let go of Blade's ankle. She flew over him. Blade used her legs to lock his head between them, choking him with her creamy colored thighs.

He grabbed her waist and threw her over himself and punched her in the face. Glowing red blood broke out from Blade.

He had her by the neck, putting his body weight on the rest of her body.

She struggled under him, squirming under his weight.

"I am Megatron! No one can beat me!" he roared.

Shit. She was fighting Megatron in his holoform.

Decepticon punk.

"That will change!" Blade vowed, spitting blood out. She was thrown into a tree next to me.

Falling on top of me, she groaned, rolling over. Her violet eyes met mine with an apologetic look in them. Her eyes said so much to me. They said she was sorry and showed worry and a bit of fear. I tried to do the same to my eyes. At that moment, I felt like I had known her forever and we were the closest of friends, maybe more. At that moment, her eyes had love in them, deep inside.

Then I fell into emergency stasis.

Well slag.

I woke up feeling stiff. Shaking my head and opening my optics, er, eyes, since I was still in my holoform.

I was in a brilliant white room. Next to me were the rest of the autobots and the kids from earlier. They were all either awake or waking up.

But my hands were cuffed behind my back and I couldn't get out. I struggled, pulling as hard as I could.

"You won't be able to get out of them." Blade sighed next to me. She looked ready to cry.

"Ghost Girl would be able to get out of these, but she's been put in a special box over there." She said, nodding to a large glass box with DANGEROUS UKNOWN SPECIES (DUS) written on it. I noticed the same signs around everybody's necks.

There was a large glass window in front of me, but there was nothing but more white walls behind it.

"Where are we?" I wondered out loud.

"It's a science experiment headquarters. These people mix unknown DNA with humans to see what happens. That's what happened to everyone. Me, Drifter, Ghost Girl, Kingdom, Stoplight. We lost our memories once we got here and gave ourselves new names. We stayed here for 6 years, and we escaped, like, two days ago. We had one day of freedom. Then you guys came and we were caught again." Blade sighed, rubbing her temples.

I instantly felt guilty. I shoved it away, though. I doubted they did much too actually harm them in anyway.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. Blade stilled, as did the other humans here. The soldiers weren't in the room; hopefully they had been let out.

Ghost Girl turned slowly to me. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. Her face was turning red and her lower lip quivered.

"It's gonna be alright Ghost Girl, we won't be here forever." Blade reassured gently.

A woman with black her and a slight tan came in, the door shutting with a loud hiss.

"Hello there," she cooed. "I believe you've met the DUS's here. We've had a….scuffle….recently, but everything's back to normal now." She said cheerily. "We even have guests. I'm Rachel, care to tell me everything about you?" she said a bit slightly, like she was talking to a sparkling.

I stayed eerily silent.

There was an awkward silence before Rachel broke it and said, "Well then, I guess we'll just refresh our friends' memories."

It was then I noticed dozens of men coming in, heavily armed; enough to instantly kill humans and cause slight damage to us.

Blade was released, and she struggled, killing and knocking away dozens of men and shoved onto a bed, her hands still handcuffed. She screamed as the men grabbed knives and brutally stabbed her.

She spit out heavy curses and was cut and stabbed. She rose into the air, but knives were tossed with perfect aim to her. Her hair, which had been choppy and even since I first met her, was cut by knives as she ducked and twisted. She was thrown right into me.

Hitting me in the chest, she clumsily stood up, fists ready.

She fought back, but what shocked me was how many people came in. They were now pulling out guns and other heavy artillery.

Blade grabbed a man by the neck, tossed him to the ground and grabbed his dagger.

She fought mercilessly, a look a true death on her face.

Blade was fighting a strong, young man with bright red hair.

His gun had been knocked out of his hand and he was fighting with his knife, and Blade obviously had the upper hand.

Blade wasn't even putting her best effort into it; that was obvious. She finally grabbed his knife wrist and twisted it, snapping the bones cleanly, expertly, in half.

Then she punched him in the nose. A very loud crack was heard, and the man fell to the floor, blood pooling out around him, practically bathing him in it.

"She pushed the bones of his nose straight into the back of his head and into his brains." Ratchet said in awe, slight disgust, pain, and horror. Blade punched the window, and Rachel stumbled backwards, shrieking like mad. The window shattered instantly and hit Rachel, causing some minor cuts.

She was about to kill Rachel when a man, about 20 – 25, came up and twisted her fist into her back.

Doing some scans on him, I sensed that he was a fragging decepticon, Knock Out.

Blade panted, and for a moment I thought she was actually in, pain, trapped, and about to die and she could see her death.

Damn was I wrong.

Blade stilled, and then she whirled around and kick Knock Out in the hip.

She punched him in the face and slammed her hand into his chest, using her ability to slam him into the wall next to Kingdom and Ratchet.

He got up, whipping energon off his face.

Blade did a roundhouse kick to his face, but he grabbed her ankle, showing off her pale skin.

He twisted it around and sent her to the floor, not expecting her other foot to kick him in the face. he kept a grip on her ankle as she did quite the damage to his face and stomach. Knock Out through her backwards with his own brute strength. She grunted and stood up. Blade blocked his blows with her arms and wrists and even her leg.

She was thrown backwards again, but she reached for a knife lying on the ground, which was covered in her blood.

She stood up and tossed it with dead on aim.

It him in the chest, where his spark chamber should be. He gasped, and his holoform shimmered before disappearing.

There was silence as Blade looked around the room.

She leaned over the broken window and typed something a computer keyboard.

There was a large beep and the cuffs popped right off.

I stood and looked at the massacre of dead bodies. The place had white walls and mirrors…..red walls….

Blade straitened up and looked around once more.

"Come on," she said her voice hoarse. "We need to get out of here. I have a feeling this is another trap. Surprises, surprises, fun for the cat but hell for the mouse." She grumbled.

"Ain't that the bloody truth." I snapped.

She grabbed the edge of the window and flipped over. "Don't bother with the door," she called lazily. "All that would do is set off the alarm, and I don't want any more trouble." I climbed over the edge, landing on my feet and breaking glass.

I tried to deactivate my holoform, but I couldn't.

"Can any of you deactivate your holoforms?" I asked them.

Ratchet's brow furrowed, and he shook his head no.

"It has to be glitched." He said angrily.

"Sort of," Blade said, typing on that computer.

"According to this, your alt forms were messed up when they tried to do research on you. The decepticons are working with them. They've put you on your holoforms and your other forms are in stasis lock and in their alt forms. You're stuck like this." She said, somewhat smugly.

"This day just gets better and better." I said.

**Phew that chapter took awhile! I wanted to squeeze in everything I could. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have so much homework and stuff to do, so I've been busy. **

** Sorry! Please REVIEW and Ironhide will come to your house selling Girl Scout cookies in a pink tutu and claim his dream job would be to be a ballerina! **

** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO GUYS! HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I'm back with a whole new chapter here! I'm sorry if it was a little bad, I'm gonna explain why at the bottom. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTE! **

**So, review responses:**

**Nitrofrost2: yeah, I things are heating up! I think this one heats up a bit more too, maybe. Very true, freedom RAWKS! It's why I have a computer. LOL thanks for reviewing!**

**MissShelvz: Yeah, that isn't the best image to think about while trying to sleep. But if you're trying to laugh your head off, THINK AWAY! Yeah, they got a taste of their own medicine! Blade: 1 Decepticons: 0 Ironhide in tutu: 100 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Blade and Rachel (who makes an awesome villain) so I'm happier. **

**Knock Out's point of view**

I had taken the blade _she _had thrown at me out of my chest. It hadn't done any damage to my natural form, but I felt different.

It was then I thought of something.

The holoform we had created was basically a human form of ourselves. So technically, everything we are in our bi-pedal forms is just minimized and turned into a human form, but we didn't get hurt in our holoforms.

An old legend from Cybertron said that if somebody with their own energon was directly injected into a spark; both of those people would be forever bonded…romantically. Ew.

Of course, that was very rare because nobody has ever had another's energon shot directly to the spark without dying.

But I had been in my holoform, so it couldn't have affected my be-pedal form. But my holoform is just a mini me.

So was I bonded to that _human _girl?

It was blood that had fused with my spark! Not energon! There's a difference, right?

Unless she wasn't human and that wasn't blood. Yet it was the color and looked like it except…it had a slightly glowing hue. I remembered the blood I had seen on the blood mere milliseconds before I had been stabbed. And the energon signal we had picked up…what if that wasn't true energon, but a mixed one, if that makes sense?

So _she, my bonded, _was energon…I forced the thought away, but it wouldn't go away. A tiny part of me said, "Maybe you could drink her?" but I snorted out loud and shoved that thought away,

I was pacing in my quarters, and that wasn't exactly helping.

Rubbing my helm, I transformed and activated my holoform and picked up the blade on my berth.

I studied it.

It had blood on the handle, and my energon mixed with it and covering the tip.

If you looked closely, the blood and energon were mixed together. And human blood would've turned brown and dried up. But like energon, it was simply like Jell-O. It jiggled and seemed sticky to touch. The blood seemed to glow a bit as well.

At just the edge of where the blood and energon mixed, it was a bit purple.

They had mixed.

And it was running through my energon veins. Primus! Shouldn't that kill me or something? Shouldn't it? But if that blood wasn't blood, then what was it? What changed it? I ran over all of the possibilities in my head. So, yeah, there wasn't much to think about.

Possibility 1) she drank energon.

Possibility 2) she was made by the autobots and is actually Cybertronian.

Possibility 3) she had some sort of contact with it.

That was all I had.

But I seriously doubted 2. And for number 1; how could she have drunken a random blue glowing liquid? And number 3; that was most likely what happened. But then where had the energon come from? We decepticons can't find any; and I highly doubt that the autobots would risk the death of a human.

The death of her made my spark clench.

I shoved the thoughts away and this time it worked.

I put the knife down and deactivated my holoform, and then drove off in my alt form to annoy Starscream, vowing not to think about the girl or the blood/energon fuse.

**Blade's point of view**

I had tossed the computer to Ghost Girl, mentally telling her to keep that safe as it had all the data of the place and the experiments we are.

Then we ran out all the way through the halls, with me in the lead.

I killed people left and right; all my thoughts focusing on getting us out safely.

This time we escaped by the front door.

The Wolverine dude was running right by my side.

"So what's your name?" I asked, snapping the neck of a middle aged man, grabbing his gun, and shooting his buddy and everybody in front of me.

"My designation is Ironhide." He said, his voice nearly making me shiver at how…amazing it sounded. I don't know how to put it. It wasn't bad or anything, it was just the opposite. It had a tough sound to it, but it also held a slight air of importance and full of power.

I ran out the front door and looked at the giant military truck in front of me.

I got into the front seat, but didn't bother to hotwire or anything. I just used my ability to turn the car on and made the car shoot forward. Other people got in the other vehicles behind me and followed me. The corners of my lips turned up evilly as I closed my eyes. Searching not through the minds of another person, but of the plant life all around me and through the minds of animals, I looked and saw what they saw. There was a cliff near my left. I made a sharp turn and leaned back calmly in my seat, not even touching the steering wheel as we moved at, like, 100 miles per hour.

**Ironhide's POV**

"Cliff! There's a cliff!" Ratchet shouted, pointing through the flap that separated them and me.

"I know." Blade said smoothly.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kingdom screamed.

"TRUST ME, I'M A KICK ASS DRIVER!" Blade shouted back, chuckling as we flew off the cliff, but then turned pale as we shot over.

For a sweet moment, we hung in the air, still.

And then we fell, screaming.

Behind us, the cars that had been following fell to their deaths.

Two cars were lucky. Rachel climbed out of a passenger seat of the first one, screeching and stamping her feet angrily and waving her fist at us.

How cliché.

We rose into the air at that moment, and then, hovering for a few seconds, we shot off like a rocket into space.

"WHOO-HOO!" Blade screamed, throwing her arms into the air as we flew. The car faltered and fell a few feet. Blade cut herself off and gripped the steering wheel, and we rose again.

"Oops." She said.

"Ya think?" I snapped irritably.

Blowing uneven hair out of her face, she muttered, "This close to throwing you out of the car." holding her thumb and first finger digit less than a millimeter close together.

"Same here." I grumbled back.

"_That's it!"_ she yelled.

Grabbing my shoulder, she threw the door open and nearly shoved me out, only for Ghost Girl to touch Blade's shoulder and making her hand go through my shoulder. It felt very weird, like ice in my shoulder.

Ghost Girl was shaking her head and glaring at Blade. Blade mumbled "Sorry," to me, and Ghost Girl shot me an apologetic look.

Blade sighed and turned back to the road out in front of her. "So we don't know each other's names." She stated. A fact. "Care to introduce yourselves? We already did, but apparently our 'hello's were cut short." She said.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. This is Ratchet, our medic." Optimus said. Blade glanced in the mirror and mentally moved away the small curtain separating them.

I studied everybody's holoforms. I haven't really gotten a chance to look at them until now.

Optimus had black hair, with a slight tinge of blue in the light. He was a bit pale, and his eyes were an open, bright, deep blue. He was the tallest of us, even when he was sitting down. He was wearing a plain blue T – shirt with a single red flame in the middle and black jeans.

Ratchet had pale blond hair and light, nearly white, blue eyes. He was very slim and had glasses. He was wearing button up blue shirt and khaki pants.

Jazz had messy brown hair and blue eyes with a strange mix of purple. He was a bit muscular looking, and was wearing a plain gray T – shirt and baggy blue jeans, ripped in the left knee, and had on cowboy boots. He even had a gold necklace with a J on it. Needless to say, he gave off a mix of cowboy and gangster.

Sideswipe was kind of indescribable. He had on dark sunglasses, hiding his eyes. He was tanned and had on plain blue jeans. His shirt said 'I'M SURE I'M A SUPERSTAR. NOW DO YOU HAVE ANY SPARE CHANGE I CAN HAVE?' on it; the sleeves were ripped off and the collar was a bit frayed.

Arcee reminded me of…ah, Avril Lavigne, the strange human musician with the same blond hair and look to Arcee. She was wearing a white shirt and knee length capris.

I looked at the others.

Kingdom had fiery red hair that went around her shoulders in curls. Her eyes were a deep, open green.

She was pale and still had on the white clothes from that place. Everybody from Blade's team does.

Stoplight looked exactly like Kingdom, except he had black hair. Ghost Girl was very small, but her eyes seem to say so much. She had short brown hair and wide brown eyes with a hint of gold around them.

Drifter had brown/black hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and seemed to be the strongest of the group.

I've already describe Blade to myself, but she just seemed familiar, somehow. They were all so interesting, but Blade stood out. Her eyes showed that she was guarded and had a serious demeanor to her. I wanted to know about Blade, about everything. Shoving those thoughts out of my processor I crossed my arms and stared out the window, thinking about Blade still.

"So where are we headed?" Drifter asked. I opened one eye, raising my eyebrow and grunting. "Back to the house, we'll grab a few supplies and then we can come up with a plan quick, or at least find some other place to stay. Staying at the house is too risky; they'll know we're here." Blade said.

"Then we'll go back to the NEST base." I said. "What's NEST?" Stoplight asked. "It's a classified military strike team that works with the Transformers. We aren't going there, not yet." Blade said.

I opened both eyes and shifted to her.

"And just why do you think it's up to you to make all the decisions for us?" I asked my gaze hardening on her. She didn't turn to me, she just answered: "I find it obvious and hard to miss. The military uses technology to contact each other. Human technology is highly traceable. They can be tracked by Rachel, and even decepticons." I snorted. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "So you think advanced robotic organisms cannot track technology that is eons behind theirs?" she asked, her voice mocking.

"I think decepticons are too stupid to think of that." I said. But her answer nagged at me. She was probably right. "Decepticons may seem stupid, but not all of them are. You honestly think nobody would consider hacking? In fact, that's what you and the military should be doing! You should be checking for hackers, for something, making sure every line, everything is secure." She replied.

"Ironhide got burned!" Sideswipe cooed. I growled and turned around in my seat, but Blade roughly shoved me back to my seat.

I growled at her, wishing I had my cannons and –

_SMACK._

"Cool it 'Hide, we have more important stuff to do! Blowing the shit out of people with large cannons is something we can do later!" she said, slapping me across the face and not even taking her eyes off the sky.

"_Ironhide!" _Optimus scolded. I ignored him. "What did you just do, fleshy?" I growled. Blade seemed unfazed by my threatening manner that would've had anybody wincing at the least.

In the holoforms we designed, we can feel like a human. And that slap was stinging. I pressed my hand to my cheek.

Then, Blade lost all the color to her face.

She sat up straighter and leaned over the steering wheel, looking at the sky apprehensively.

Then she turned around just as quickly. She rolled the window down and stuck her head out, staring out as her hair flapped wildly around her.

She cursed and held her hand out in front of her, palm out.

The car shot forward, I grunted as I hit the back seat. "Blade what's wrong?" Drifter called.

"We got 'cons!" she yelled back. I tried to deactivate my holoform to start my bipedal mode, but I just stayed where I was, feeling like my back was pressed against something other than the seat.

The decepticon punks were shooting at us, but Blade was good. She was just barely avoiding every attack, but that didn't mean we didn't have any contact. Shrapnel had caused our window shield to crack and everyone was rattled.

I looked behind me. The humans had turned green and were silent. Blade was concentrated on the sky, occasionally sticking her head outside, only to dive back in and swerve as shots went off beside us.

Suddenly all was silent.

"Is it over?" Kingdom whispered her voice shaky.

Starscream flew out below us. Others surrounded us from all sides. We were hovering from the air. I peered down the window and saw _many, many, many _decepticons.

They were transforming, some attaching themselves on others and creating bigger 'cons.

"Forget it autobots, humans." Starscream's voice announced. "You are surrounded. Either surrender now or prepare to be offlined."

I heard a voice in my head. "_Please, please, everyone stay here. I need you to trust me. Just stay here; I can get us out of this." _came Blade's voice.

She opened the door and jumped out. The car hovered still, and Blade flew in front of us, sitting on the hood.

"We will surrender…." Blade said.

There were gasps from behind me, but Blade continued.

"If you can kill me first."

**Wow that's intense! Evil cliffhanger! MwhahahHAHAHA! Don't worry, I have a very…awesome scene in the next chappy, but ya'll have to REVIEW first to get it! I know we didn't talk about not being able to transform, but that will be in the next chapter. It's late and I need to sleep sorry! I understand if you've got a lot of questions, feel free to PM me questions or ask in a REVIEW, which I love! **

**So NOTE: **

** I've been VERY sick lately. I had the flu, my throat is dry, I have a wet and dry cough and I'm coughing violently! Ugh. My brain has been muddled up to, and my nose is stuffed. My messed up brain has prevented me from writing, and prevented me from remembering all the stuff I needed to know on my History quiz and math test. I was too sick to go trick or treating! I stayed home doing MATH and handing out candy to babies! So the flu is going away now and I am feeling a bit better and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I had wanted to put it up earlier. Oh well….**

**So if I'm wrong on anything, please tell me. I've only seen the MOVIES and TRANSFORMERS PRIME, which I'm basing Knock Out on. I have the second and third movie on my iPad, and I'm constantly going to scenes and watching them.**

** If you want to, please tell me a few facts on the decepticons and pretty much anything TRUE on Transformers. **

** You guys RAWK! **

**Review and Ironhide will come to your house dressed as Barbie for Halloween asking for candy! **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, it really helps me write! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I want turkey! **

…**.**

**So I'm back! Yay I appreciate all of your unspoken concerns! I am back with a whole bunch of words, and I hope you enjoy it because I sorta did. Sorry I'm not really talking about some important stuff, but this is the best I could squeeze in. I promised I'd get this done a long time ago, but then stuff happened…so…**

**REVIEW responses: **

**MissShelz: Yeah I hope to see more of Knock Out too. I'm glad you like the holoforms; I was hoping I didn't make Ironhide sound like a girl when he observed them. I WILL have more of Sideswipe and Jazz though, trust me. thanks for the concern, I was fine soon after that last chapter, but I am SICK AGAIN! GAH! Thankfully it's not as bad this time. But there's been an epidemic going around school and my friend has been absent for a month...glad I'm not him, he missed a lot of tests, homework, and projects! Oh well. :)**

**Nitrofrost2: I know who **_**doesn't **_**want to see Ironhide like that? Yeah can't wait to see what you think of the 'cons (especially a certain one, who just might **_**Knock you Out in surprise ;)) **_**I wanna see weapons! That's why I took so long! No, no, not really! Point that gun away from me! LOL**

**Magicrazy101: Yeah me too there so fun I was hoping someone would say that! **

**JustMakeLeftTurns: Yeah! Brings out whiny baby voice *clears throat* I WANT (comes out really deep and scary) oh no wait that's not the baby voice one second! …. *clears throat and uses real baby voice* I WANT IRONHIDE! Thank you, thank you very much. *waves to invisible booing crowd*. **

**SamAP: Yeah, it's kind of bloodthirsty, and you'll really see why Clementine really is in the coming chapters. I really want that tree house too; I had a dream about it when I was in second grade and dreamed about it again the other night! Weird. Thanks for the tip, by the way. Oh, I also I really like your story Rehab. Hope to see more on that! I've read the first 2 too they're all really good! **

**Okay, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I own a very bad cold and awesome granola bars that I love to snack on, but other than that…me own nothin'! **

There was a dead silence in the air.

Blade had just…she just….she practically just asked to die! Behind me, I could hear everybody gasp and saw Ghost Girl crying silently. Kingdom looked ready to burst into tears as well. The others were pale, shocked, and ready to join.

"Well, well, fleshling," I heard the smirk in Starscream's voice.

"_Die." _

"_Let the games begin!" _Blade snarled back.

With that, Starscream shot at Blade with a missile.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Blade held her hand out, leaning over slightly with a look of concentration on her face. The missile seemed to slow down, and it literally changed direction and shot downwards. It cleared out 7 decepticons.

Blade leaned over and dropped like a rock to the ground.

The fight began.

I opened the door to watch everything better.

Blade dodged the missiles, using her advantage in size and speed often. The cannons, energon blades slashing at her, it was scary to see how _easily _Blade was dodging these, but she hadn't made any true attack yet.

It wasn't until a decepticon's energon blade slashed at her did she jump high into the air. She leaped high into the air and landed on the blade, crawling quickly up the blade and onto the arm, slipping through the cracks in the armor and snapping small wires.

Blade disappeared within the mech. The battle field was silent, until the mech screamed in agony, dropping to his knees and roaring again.

"Primus," Ratchet breathed. Blade left the mech through an optic, kicking it out first.

She raised her hands, blocking the shots. She leaped through the mechs, crawling into them and ripping them from the inside out, doing what exactly I don't know. All I know was that she was somehow making them drop. I tried to locate the mech she had first taken out, but through the drones and mechs I couldn't locate him.

Blade was doing her best to block herself from all sides. She raised her arms out on either side of her. There was a bang as something invisible rippled through the crowd and sent them all flying backwards. She made a fist in one hand and a long, waving motion with her left. One half on the 'cons were forced to the ground, their legs crushed. The others were struggling with their armor as it crushed, denting in some painful places. She was briefly looked tired, but it was quickly replaced with sheer determination and pride.

Two large jets, one of whom I identified as Thundercracker landed on a rock and transformed, firing rapidly at Blade.

Blade turned, but was too late and the cannon hit the ground next to her. I heard an agonized scream and the field, once again, became silent.

I leaned out of the car, waiting. No no no Blade!

"Blade!" Drifter choked out.

"The car wouldn't be up here if she was dead you idiots!" Ratchet snapped, leaning over and smacking the back of my head.

I breathed a sigh of relief, until the car started to drop.

I clutched the seat, falling slightly to the car floor. But I forgot about the car. I was focused entirely on Blade. I didn't know exactly how her powers worked, and part of me didn't want to know her mental weapon. And I'm the fragging weapons specialist!

The smoke was clearing away now, and surrounded by the ash was Blade. Her hair was singed and her clothes were burnt and she had smudged all of herself. Her shirt was ripped and had dried blood and energon on it. She had multiple cuts and burns on herself, but she was still standing. She limped forward, ever so slightly.

We had been very high up, I guess, because I just now realized we were still falling, the ground looking like it was coming to us instead of the other way around.

We jerked to a stop as Blade raised her hand, but didn't even look at us.

Blade's expression and body language said she was in pain, tired, ready to drop dead and die, but her eyes showed pride, determination, authority, power, and a steady readiness to do something about anyone or anything that got in her way.

"I am not dead." She rasped, just loudly to echo in my minds and to hear.

"But you all will soon be!" she hissed.

With a battle cry, she ran straight to the mech closest to her and ripped at his energon blade, grabbing a shard that was long and narrow, thin enough to go between the human ribcage. She grabbed another one half the size of her body and threw it with an amazing aim to the mech, hitting his optic. She had shattered his blade, and was currently using her ability to throw it all mechs, one large shard aimed and headed straight towards the spark of Thundercracker. He dodged the blade, using his cannon to blow it up. Blade fought, injuring and offlining multiple mechs.

I was jerked backwards by the force of the car and how fast it shot up to the sky, speeding away from the battle scene.

I tried to leap out of the window, but a force held me back. I pounded against it, and looked down at Blade. She stopped for a moment, shielding herself still. She met my gaze, her look pleading. I hit the force again, but this time she winced and was grazed by a blade. She gasped in pain and glared at the mech that dared to hurt her.

An explosion went off next to her, and she made an X shape with her arms as she fell backwards, flying several feet into the air.

She had just started to fall when a black and red Mercedes S55 AMG decepticon drove up, using an offlined mech as a ramp and shooting into the air, transformed, caught her, and transformed again, her in the driver's seat.

The car I was in, however, managed to fly sky high at top speed and into the opposite direction. However, we weren't having the most pleasant flight. We zigzagged, went down, went back up, tipped to the side, and went straight up.

I fell back, tumbling into the back with the others and landing in Sideswipe's lap, who grinned cheekily at me. I punched him in the faceplate – er, face – and climbed off his lap, silently cursing Earth's gravity.

"H – how is Blade d – doing this?" Ratchet asked, stumbling over his words as we dropped and zigzagged around a bit. I was thrown to the floor, as was Ghost Girl and Sideswipe, who ducked away from me as soon as he landed within my arm reach.

Optimus reached down, taking my hand. I clasped it and pulled myself up.

"I have no idea." I responded to Ratchet. I glanced at the others, who both shrugged while looking queasy.

I stumbled to the front seat again.

"How does Blade know we're not being followed or over a town with people or something?" Stoplight wondered aloud.

"I don't think she does." Kingdom responded. It was at that moment we started to make our decrescendo to the ground. I sat in the seat, buckling up.

"We're going down!" Prince shrieked.

"Like we couldn't tell." I responded sarcastically.

We brushed the top of a tree, effectively making us jerk forward. We jerked around as we went down, all hopes of flight gone as the car flipped over and skidded to the ground.

**Knock Out's point of view**

Knock Out drove through the forest in silence with Blade in his seat.

She was getting blood and energon on his seat, but right now he didn't care. He was too surprised that she wasn't trying to escape or fight.

He didn't question her. Not yet. There was a startling air to her. She had a powerful, determined, strong aura to her and it was a bit creepy. She was sitting in his passenger seat, and Knock Out decided to activate his holoform.

She didn't jump like he was half expecting her to.

She merely kept her hand on her cut arm, feet up on his dashboard and crossed. She was humming a song under her breath and gazing outside, eyes occasionally flickering to him and all around inside.

"So why did you take me?" she asked.

To say Knock Out was more than surprised that she had spoken, much less opened her mouth after the long silence that was actually only 10 minutes long but felt more like 10 years.

Blade was startling in more ways than one, Knock Out realized. He had no idea how much that thought would pop up in the later future. Blade was, obviously guarded. But for what reason was the question.

"I came to…" Knock Out trailed off, feeling more stupid by the second and cursing himself for opening his mouth in the first place.

_But the silence was painful! _One part of him yelled.

_So was piecing my facts together and making the decision, but I did it anyway. _Another deadpanned.

"I…" Knock Out started, but trailed off. He mentally kicked himself into the galaxy. How do you tell a girl that when she stabbed you, she mixed her blood on it and now they're supposed to love each other?

Oh yeah.

_You don't you dumbaft! _

"You were killing my comrades." He said, only it came out more like a question.

Blade raised an eyebrow, looking almost…amused. But she caught herself and the expression was gone.

"You know if you go off jumping off floating cars and start killing advanced alien robots with your brain, somebody might get a little mad." He said. She snorted and nodded. "Yeah, I kind of already thought about that. But I blame it all on the adrenaline." She replied, laughing slightly. Knock Out couldn't help but notice how her laughter and her voice sounded.

Her smile seemed to fade, as she thought. Knock Out could practically see the wheels turning in her processer.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She didn't seem to hear him, and he moved to clap is hands in front of her face, but she seemed to snap out of it.

"Why did you take me?" she asked. Whether this was what she was thinking about or not, Knock Out knew he needed to come up with an answer.

"I…I…I considered. I thought about how you were fighting and thought about how you might be of use to us, especially to Megatron, happy?" Knock Out snapped, slightly proud of how quick he had come up with that.

"So where are we headed?" she asked, as if Knock Out hadn't said anything about kidnapping her to take her to an advanced, murderous, alien robot hell bent on taking over the human race and using her as their pawn. She acted as if Knock Out had simply said, 'I like puppies, what about you?'

"To the decepticon base?" Knock Out said, making it come out as a question through his confusion.

"When do I meet Megatron?" she drawled. "When we get there." Knock Out snapped, balling his fists in irritation. What was wrong with this human femme? She was acting like they were talking about candy and music, Primus damn it!

But the way Knock Out was thinking, he might've just imagined the whole thing. But a slap across the face snapped him out of it.

He let out s strangled sound and roughly turned around to Blade, tightening his seatbelts around her waist threateningly, but she just paled and pointed out the window.

They were driving straight towards a cliff. Knock Out immediately tired to stop himself, but it was too late. They skidded off the cliff.

Time seemed to slow down.

"Can't you stop us?" Knock Out screamed as they started to flip. Blade, who had a painful grip on the edge of her seat, closed her eyes and cried out in pain a second later.

The worse thing Knock Out ever heard came from Blade's mouth.

"No!"

**Yeah, can't stop with the evil cliffies! **

** So anyway, I think it was a little bad, but...you know. Well, I'm sick AGAIN! GAH! I'm coughing violently and my nose is stuffed, but it's better than what I last had just 4 DAYS AGO! **

** O_O**

**Okay then, now that that was said and done, I apologize for the late update, but I got caught up in school and apparently there's been some type of virus going around. A close friend of mine has been out for about a month and a half, but I can't contact him. A bunch of my friends have been losing their voices too, like I did a few days ago, and so did one of the teachers at school. The way my throat is now, I think I'm gonna loose mine again too. **

** So, to sum up that: **

**My teachers and friends have been very sick and so am I and I've been too busy to update. **

** Okay.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I am so happy I got so many reviews after the last chapter, I almost screamed! **

** Please REVIEW because that's how I know I'm writing well enough for you guys.**

** REVIEW and Ironhide will come to your house dressed like a turkey eating stuffing and start to do the chicken dance! Why he's doing the chicken dance while he's dressed as a turkey I will never know…**

** REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap how many times can a person get sick in like 4 months? I'm sorry for not updating, and I did get un sick. But I'm sick AGAIN! It's so frustrating and so dang annoying! IS this story cursed or whatev? It's like every time I try to update, I get sick. Once again, I have a cold (sore throat, stuffing nose that feels like it's on fire, watery eyes, sneezing, coughing, and extreme dizziness! I almost fell down the stairs. **

** Ack. **

**So anyway, forget about that, sorry for not updating in awhile, hope ya'll had a HAPPY Thanksgiving! I got to stuff a turkey for the first time! I thought I was stuffing the stuffing down where the turkey's head and neck was, but when I as done my dad held up the legs and told me I was stuffing it down the butt and I screamed. **

** I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a little short, I'm gonna start working on the chappy as soon as I post this. Remember, I'm just going with the flow like I do with all my stories, but this one has been roughly planned out….sort of…mentally…**

** Okay, so I hope you like this chapter, I don't know about you but I love the ending so much! I think it was the best part! **

** BTW, you should listen to **_**Hero by Skillet **_**while reading this. I think it goes along great with this chapter. **

** Review Responses: **

**MissShelz: I think Blade's pretty badass too. I like making all the female stars like that. Ever since reading **_**Twilight **_**I always feel like all the girls are sort of weak and rely on the guys to do the work like Bella. I know I love making Knock Out 'lie' he's so bad at it! **

**JustMakeLeftTurns: Thanks for commenting my writing style! That made my day! I love it when people comment on how I write, not just what I'm writing (but both are great too!). Hehe imagining Ironhide doing the chicken dance. WHOO go 'Hide! **

** Prowls-little-angel: yeah, you reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! But I feel the need to say I do own Blade and her crew and the awesome plotline that is more than big explosions *coughMichaelBaycough* and slow motion. Just kidding….maybe.**

**Ironhide's POV**

My head had hit the roof of the car – correction; my entire body flipped over and is now lying on the roof of the car with Jazz's aft in front of my face and Sideswipe's arm on my left thigh.

I jolted backwards and smacked against another body.

"Ow!" Ratchet yelled.

I shifted forward slightly, and then tried to look around. it was dark, but my holoform's eyes didn't really have a problem seeing it. Just then, I was blind. No I wasn't blind, I just couldn't see in the damn dark.

"Where are we?" I heard Drifter ask.

"Why can't I see?" I asked Ratchet a bit too calmly.

He cursed and said, "I don't know. Something's been glitching our holoforms. Wait! Didn't – the laptop! The laptop was supposed to have all the files, correct?"

"I don't know! Didn't Blade have it?" I replied a bit loudly.

There was groaning and I heard somebody grumble.

My vision flickered, and for a moment I could see, but it went away as quickly as it appeared. Sideswipe had gotten up, I think. Damn it.

I turned to the side and smacked into a girl's face. How do I know it's a girl? Long hair was all over my face, and getting in my mouth. I gagged and shoved it back to the girl.

"Can we open a door or something?" Sideswipe said irritably. I felt what was beside me.

Determining it was a wall, I shoved my fist through it, shattering a window and breaking the…door, I think it was.

I stepped through it and glanced up.

I could barely see anything.

"Ironhide, where are you?" Optimus asked. "Over here, Prime. Follow my voice." I replied.

I felt a hand on my back. "That's my back." I said threateningly to whoever that was, and stepping forward.

"Sorry," Prince said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Is everybody out?" Stoplight asked loudly. There was a brief moment of silence and mummers of acknowledgment, I think some nodded their heads by accident.

"Okay then. Where do you think we are?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure we were heading south when we were flying, but we took so many turns…I'm guessing we're in the US, though." Jazz said.

I nodded, but then I voiced my agreement after remembering no one could see.

"Okay, so…?" Arcee asked sharply.

"Stoplight, I want a time check." Drifter said. There was silence.

"What?" Drifter asked, confused by the silence I didn't understand.

"Stoplight did you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah I heard you but…." Stoplight trailed off.

"But that's the type of thing Blade would say. She used to say that a lot, 'member? No offense, but can you not say that? That was Blade's thing. I kinda wanna keep it that way." Kingdom said uncomfortably.

I could practically feel the anger rolling off of Drifter.

"For all we know, Blade could be dead right now." Drifter spat out. "She was kidnapped by that….whatever they're called. She might as well me considered dead now. Somebody needs to take charge." He snapped.

"Drifter, I'm sorry if I offended you, but – "

"WHATEVER!" Drifter yelled.

"Guys?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Listen up, Drifter!" I spat his name out. "Blade is not dead! We can't give up. Those files have everything we need, and Blade is not dead. You saw what Blade did back there! If Blade can take on a chunk of the decepticon army singlehandedly then she can escape some guards and a prison cell!" I yelled.

"Who has the laptop?" I asked. "I do," Optimus said coolly.

"Good, let's move and see how much ground we can cover for a bit. Maybe we'll run into a – a town or something – at least some people." I said.

"And what puts you in charge?" Prince sneered.

"And what gives you the right to doubt me, the weapons specialist of group of advanced robotic organisms?" I barked.

"Why would the weapons specialist bark orders at random people?" Prince retorted.

There was a smack, and Sideswipe shouted "OW!"

"Whoops, as much as I enjoyed that, that was for someone else." Ratchet responded. "Prince!" he called. "Yes?" he asked.

Dumbaft – can't he see that Ratchet's gonna –

There was a loud smack, and Prince shrieked "OUCH!"

"Don't doubt us!" Ratchet shouted back. Yup, he smacked Prince.

I snorted and shook my head as I felt for the door, feeling and going through it. It was slowly getting darker, and as the Earth's sun set I slowly got a feeling of dread in me. It was like I was making some sort of mistake.

And a very, _very, _bad one.

**Knock Out's point of view**

We flipped over.

In the seemingly brief moment Blade and I fell through the air, I pondered why Blade couldn't stop us.

And then, I (as the car) was squished around the edges. I bit back the pain as I soared through the air, but I wasn't falling. I transformed, carefully making sure I didn't crush Blade.

I looked up. Thundercracker was glaring hotly at me, backing me up into the cliff wall.

"What in the pit possessed you to drive off of a cliff with the human?" he roared.

"I wasn't paying attention!" I snapped back.

"That's the understatement of the week." Blade muttered.

"Well I'm sorry!" I yelled sarcastically. I winced as I tried to move my shoulder; it was crushed, along with my upper left leg and my hips thanks to Thundercracker's iron grip.

"Why didn't you stop us?" I demanded.

"Why is _he _here?" Blade spat, nodding to Thundercracker.

"I'm not happy about this little arrangement either, fleshbag." Thundercracker snarled.

I rolled my optics and transformed, but just as my hand transformed, Blade jumped off. She landed on the ground. Hard.

She tried to absorb the impact, but she didn't.

She grunted and slowly stood up. I could sense the pain in her, but she wasn't showing it.

She struggled to stay on her feet. It was then I realized how tired and worn out she is. Her eyes still had that spark in them, but her face was scratched and she was covered in dirt.

Her hair hung limply off her shoulders. Her clothes were slightly burned, and her hands were swollen and an angry burnt red color.

The once white clothes were now a russet color (from the blood) and brown from the dirt. There were grass stains mixed with it and her hair had a couple tree leaves in them.

Her arm stopped bleeding, but it looked like it was going to get infected if it wasn't taken care of. All of her cuts did.

Her eyes seemed to dim.

Then she fell to the ground.

**Ironhide's POV**

We had been walking for a bit now, and Kingdom was using the mini flashlight she had found in the car to light our way.

Ratchet was mumbling to himself about possibilities on what could've happened to their holoforms.

"Hey Sideswipe," Stoplight asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Oh no. I already figured out Stoplight was just as bad as Sideswipe.

"Do you know what Blade said about people who talked to themselves?" he asked. "No." Sideswipe said; a bit confused.

I winced at the mention for Blade for some reason.

"She said talking to yourself isn't crazy…unless you're answering yourself back like crazy Ratch is doin'." He laughed. There was a slight ripple of laughter from all around, and I snorted in agreement.

**Unknown POV ;)**

I stayed where I was for a bit. I figured they would forget about me and think about all their problems. It was so funny to watch them argue like that when all they had to do was ask, even though I wouldn't be able to answer them, for reasons obviously known to them.

I was a very good actress, if I do say so myself.

They think I'm weak and useless….how wrong they are.

But it's just the opposite. Their holoforms can't work because of certain friend of mine, who is currently experimenting on them, with their censors turned off. So as of the moment, they are virtually stuck in their holoforms until further notice. The others….they won't last as long as the autobots. They're weak and overconfident.

They'll die at my hands! And I shall enjoy it….please my master…..I may not be a Transformer, but I am working for – no, _with _– them. I shall not be a tool!

And that is where everything falls into place….

**I hope you like that chapter please REVIEW! I will dedicate a one shot on either Harry Potter or Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Transformers (your pick) to anyone who can guess whose POV that was at the end (my favorite part!)! **

** REVIEW: and Ironhide come into your room at night and take you back in time to have another Thanksgiving party together while you and your family do the Conga (did I spell that right) dance! Hehe I had a dream about that once….EPIC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chappy! Yay! **

**So, I've been thinking a bit and figured I've been putting a little bit too much action and drama into it…so I think I'm gonna make the next chapter a bit more on a reflection, sorry! But I've got a lot mentally planned out, so I think you're in for a big surprise soon! It should be here around Christmas, my present to ya'll! Of course, the next chapter won't be at that time, I'll stick at least 2 chapters in between. **

**So, thanks for the awesome reviews, and for those who guessed it was Rachel, I'm SO sorry, but you're wrong. I should've figured it sounded like that, but my offer still stands. **

** For anyone who can guess who that point of view was in the last chapter, I will write you a one shot on either Harry Potter, Transformers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Twilight, you're pick. I don't do lemon or slash (sorry, no offense to anyone), but I can don't pretty much anything else. Just tell me what you want it to be about. And also, it's not Knock Out, Megatron, or a decepticon or autobot. **

**And by the way, this story takes place in ROTF, thanks to MissShelz, my ever constant reviewer, for helping me with that! Thanks so much! **

**So, Review Responses:**

**MissShelz: Thanks for helping me pick, and thanks for reviewing…that's pretty much all I got, I said everything else in my PM LOL. **

** Nitrofrost2: HAHAHA that cracked me up, I love that song too! I actually decided to throw that suggestion in at the last minute, because I had been listening to it earlier and it was stuck in my head and I realized how great it went with that chapter! Hopefully Jazz caught you…maybe….I don't know who I'm supporting at the moment….**

** Latina shewolf: no, it wasn't Rachel, I'm sorry! But great guess. I didn't realize it could be her POV up until you guessed. LOL I can be so slow sometimes. But you can guess again if you want! **

** IronstarGallifrey: Thanks, I think I'm doing an okay job on the story, and no, that POV wasn't Rachel, sorry! You can guess again, my offer stands! **

** Disclaimer: baby voice: I no own Twansfowmers! I own awesome supah teens! **

**Ironhide's POV**

After awhile, somebody tripped while we were walking. We all turned around and Kingdom shined her light at the person.

Prince was lying in a mud puddle. At least, I thought it was a mud puddle. But then something metallic reached out and grabbed him across the waist.

He shouted out and reached out, grabbing my arm with his elasticity power. The metallic tentacle arm grabbed Prince's arm and pulled me down with him. Prime grabbed my hand, and Ratchet grabbed his, and Bumblebee grabbed his, and Arcee grabbed his, and Kingdom grabbed hers, and Stoplight grabbed hers, and Sideswipe grabbed his, and Jazz grabbed his.

I was pulled into the puddle. When Ratchet said he programmed the holoform so that we could be just as human, I wondered if we could die too.

The mud was deeper than it looked and thicker too. It took a hard tug before I was completely under it. I didn't need to breathe, so that wasn't a problem. I was actually more worried about Prince's grip and the tentacle around my waist.

I struggled against it. For a moment, I think someone – probably Prime – managed to get us free and up to the surface. Drifter was the only one that wasn't in the mud. I was fighting the giant tentacle, and there were more too. Prince was trying to use his power and had attached himself to a tree.

Kingdom was now an eel, trying to shock it. But then she shocked Stoplight by accident, knocking him out cold.

She gasped and was overtaken by the tentacle.

"D – Drifter!" I shouted, prying it away from me.

"Help us!" I yelled, punching the tentacle and clawing at the grass. I tried to grab Stoplight body too, but my arm was grabbed b that thing, and I was pulled down. The mud was deep and thick, so I couldn't really sink to the bottom; I was just worried about that thing.

"Drifter, y – you don't have to help me, help them! At least help your friends!" I shouted, and then repeated it and spit out the mud that made its way into my mouth.

The mud was too thick, my limbs were getting heavier.

I tried to fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Drifter biting his lip anxiously.

"Just help us!" Kingdom roared, but it turned into an actual lion's roar as she transformed into one.

Drifter finally grabbed a long, thick tree branch off the ground and swung it at the tentacles that were wrapping themselves around Stoplight's body.

The branch broke off the end, but it got the tentacles off.

He was quick to grab Stoplight's body and drag him out.

**Drifter's POV**

I dragged Stoplight body on shore and swung the branch at that Prime guy and Ratchet. The tentacles let go of Ratchet and he roughly swam (sort of) his way out, but then the tentacles went to Prime. He kicked and fought, but he was dragged under with a yelp.

His hand occasionally came up, clawing at anything. I poked the stick at his wrist, and he grabbed the stick. I pulled with all my might, and Kingdom and Ratchet helped me.

They used branches too and got everyone else out.

The only person that wasn't out was Ironhide. He was too far back to reach. I was debating with myself.

I could save Ironhide, I think, but I'll be risking myself. And he told me I didn't _have_ to save him….

But Blade would never leave someone behind. Groaning internally, I jumped into the mud pit.

Right away, something metallic wrapped itself around my ankle and dragged me down.

I fought and kicked. I didn't have a major power. In fact, I should've stayed where I was. The only thing I could do was turn invisible. But things couldn't go through me. Throw paint or something on me and it'll stay like it would do when I'm not see through.

I kicked through the mud. God this was so hard to move through! It was thick and heavy and stuck to me.

Ironhide disappeared, and suddenly I understood why.

The thing was too tight around my ankles, and it was around my waist. Whatever this thing was, it was taking me somewhere.

**Blade's POV (These are her exact thoughts. It'll be really confusing)**

I was deep in the black.

It was dragging me down, faster and faster.

_Exactly 2 seconds ago…._

I felt the pain in my arm, all over. I was sore and stinging and tired. I felt odd too. It wasn't physical, it was mental. It was like every emotional tie, every bond I've had, had been cut. Everything revolved around someone else, I think. But then the ties had come back, but they were much weaker.

And then I was overcome with a flood of emotions. They were mine, I think.

But it's like having a ton of bricks piled on top of you.

They're heavy and painful and you just want to get rid of them.

It overcame me and I passed out.

Then I was pressed back into the black.

It forced me down.

I was passing by multiple things. Some type of thick fog whirled around me. The pictures and faces and images were confusing. I saw a younger girl. I think they were pictures….past scenes….of me?

The fog swirled around me, around them. Them as in the images; I mean.

I nearly reached out to one, but I pulled my hand back out of instinct.

The images slowed, occasionally. The would whirl around me. I felt like they were going in fast circles sometimes, but at one point they became fresher.

Then I would be jolted by the fog and watch the image in front of me.

The fog would form a seat, and I would be pressed into it. The purple and gray colored room shined brightly, along with the image. It was like watching a movie with its giant screen and everything.

Only it was framed by fog that would occasionally drift by in small clumps.

Now I saw a young girl, 6 or 7, typing furiously away in her room. There were stuffed animals lined across the floor, picture books in one corner and CDs in another. Her bunk bed was on a wall. Across from the bed was a white desk with pencil marks and eraser shaving all over it.

There was a plug there, but nothing was on it.

The girl was holding a laptop in her lap. She held a Sharpie in her mouth. On the pink wall beside her were markings.

She had papers all around her, a backpack hanging off the edge of her bed. A flashlight was next to her to illuminate the dark room. She typed something on the computer and smirked.

There were footsteps coming from the hallway, and she hastily closed the laptop and lay down, pulling the covers over her and hiding everything.

The first person to come in must've been er mom. She was wearing a silk peach robe and sipping wine in her fancy glass, her hair piled on her head importantly.

"Do you think she's asleep?" she asked quietly.

The other man in the suit shrugged and said, "I will stay if you wish to make sure she sleeps." She nods and leaves.

Immediately the girl pops up from bed and throws the covers off.

She glances up at the man and tosses him a file.

"Get those copied and send them out to those people on the sticky note," she said quietly. He nodded and almost turned away when she continued, "Those are important. Keep it safe. I've almost concluded this phase. I just need one more piece. In order to do this, I need to get in contact with someone from the headquarters and get the information. His private house in Canada in where he might be. Get me a flight to Canada. Find his location. You do know who I'm talking about, right?" she asked him, her voice still innocent and sweet sounding from her age. He nodded curtly, bidding her goodnight.

She sighed and rubbed her head.

Brushing her hair with her hands, she gathered up the papers and laptop. She stuck them in between the computer and stood on her knees.

She fiddled with the underside of the laptop for a moment, but then a little hole stuck out of the edge. She went to the little fancy light on the very top of the wall and took out a bolt. A long string, just barely visible, was in the area the bolt had been. It went down to the other lamp on her desk. She tied the string in the hole and pulled it back in the bolt. Then she let go, being sure to hold onto the other end of the string.

The laptop slid down to her desk. She grinned and screwed the bolt back in place.

Then, satisfied with her work, she lay back on the covers.

The screen was covered by fog and I was jolted again. I was trying to piece this was everything I'd been seeing. It's been unsettling, really, and I had a creepy feeling….everything I was thinking about….

So far, I know the girl is very smart….and that she has a lot to do with this. The work she's done has affected everything that's happened.

And she was in contact with someone. But I know she's stopped it. But whoever she's been in contact with is also in contact with someone _I _know.

We have a traitor.

Let's just hope I'm wrong.

**Ironhide's POV**

From the moment I was taken under, everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was staring right into the worried eyes of the autobots and the other annoying kids.

"Ironhide? Are you alright?" Optimus asked me a bit slowly.

It took me a moment before I fully understood what he was saying and responded, "Er…yeah. What in the Pit just happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was disappearing under the mud, feeling a bit suffocated, and then….I don't know. Where's Drifter?" I asked suddenly.

There were worried looks being exchanged between everyone. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them before demanding, "What in the Pit is happening? In case none of you have noticed, I'm part of all this too!" I snapped.

Optimus sighed and said, "After you and Drifter were dragged down, you were gone for exactly an hour. Then the mud exploded and you were tossed out. Drifter is still down there, alive or dead….we don't know." He said solemnly.

"Guys?" Kingdom asked quietly.

"An hour?" I roared. "I don't even remember being under the mud for 4 seconds! An entire hour….."

"Guys?" Kingdom asked a bit louder.

"You could've left to help Blade! You might even be in a city or something by now!" I yelled.

"Well we were worried about you and Drifter!" Ratchet snapped.

"But Blade needs more help!" I shouted back.

"But we had more of chance helping you then her." He said, toning his voice down a bit.

"H – how can you say that? You can help her! Find something, track her down!" I spluttered.

"Ironhide, she's with the _decepticons, not some humans._ She hasn't exactly left a trail for us to follow." Optimus said gently.

"How can you say we'd just ditch Drifter?" Stoplight yelled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd care about your team leader!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"GUYS?" Kingdom yelled.

"WHAT?" Ratchet, Optimus, Stoplight, and I yelled.

Sideswipe, Jazz, and Arcee's eyes were wide.

"Where the hell is Ghost Girl?" she shouted.

There was a moment when everyone was frozen.

"Oh my God, we lost Drifter _and_ Ghost Girl! Blade's gonna_ kill _us!"

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who said that! **

** Hehe, please REVIEW! I hope you liked that chapter! I love your comments! Tell me your favorite part or something! Just REVIEW! **

** :) **

**REVIEW and Jazz and Ironhide will stop by your house and grant your wish list while wearing baby clothes! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm not dead! Nah, screw that; my teachers killed me by burying me in mountains of homework and I just came back from the darkest places of the Pit! JK, I just felt like saying that. So anyway, I had a LOT of homework and my uncoordinated teacher always tells us things at the last minute! And yesterday, I got my bottom braces and missed a day of school so when I come back my teacher's like, "Oh you have a test, here you go. Oh, this is due soon. Hurry up!" **

** Ugh can't wait for next year :)**

**So anyway I am SO SORRY for making ya'll wait so long, you're awesome for sticking with me. Originally I had written nearly 20 pages, but I didn't save it and it go deleted. That happened with another story of mine again last night :( BTW, check out my newest story **_**Partners in Crime **_**it's an Annabelle Lennox and Megatron pairing. Yes, I am a sick person. Haha! But it's pretty good I think, please check it out and REVIEW! **

** But back to this story, it's pretty short, just barely over a thousand words (I know, I'm sorry!) but I was getting a feeling there were too many 'unanswered questions' ;) and I decided to add some very nice fluff that made me giggle. So I'll try and update next week (maybe) but enjoy this one first!**

**Review Responses:**

**TheLoveDov: You'll see about the Piers Morgan dude in a few chapters and no, Prince didn't say that sorry! The answer's at the bottom.**

**MissShelz: There is a traitor for sure, I'll give you that :) and sorry, Jazz isn't on the market just yet. LOL**

**BluePhoenixPrime: WE HAVE A WINNER! Whoo hoo! But I'm not telling you which one! I am so evil! But it's one of those three, yup! YOU ARE #1! I believe I owe you a one shot on either Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Transformers. You can PM on what you want it to be about or any questions or whatever. Sorry, I sorta forgot to PM you about that. Shit. But never mind, you were right! **

**Sharta: hahaha! That made me crack up! I dunno about eating Skittles, but I always go crazy with Nerds and Fun Dip! BTW, you sorta inspired the fluffy moment in the chapter. :) Thanks!**

**CatGirlFireflare: I'm glad you think my story's amazing! I actually thought it was a bunch of crap that even flies would ignore :)**

**Unknown POV**

Deep within myself, I could feel my desperateness.

I wanted them back so much, but they were taken from me.

I knew it was a cruel thing, to capture Drifter, one who had seemed to have acted like a brother to me. I couldn't pass up the feeling of something, like…like something was growing wary and watching me.

Someone _knows._

It made me panic, but the excitement was also there.

A large part of me just wanted to stay where I was in my position; I had grown accustomed to my fake life, the game I had played was no longer a game, it was my _life. _

And it scared me.

Yet, I enjoyed it still.

**Ironhide's POV**

Ten minutes.

The short Earth time passed easily for Ironhide. But so slowly at the same time. It bothered him. The longer time they took to move, the more of a chance Drifter, Blade, and Ghost Girl could die, and they'd never notice it. Deep down, Ironhide knew he'd feel something within him snap if Blade were to die.

Part of him wanted to scream and cry and get angry; blame people and kill them off.

But another part of him was calculating this.

Not scream and throw tantrum, but think about what has happened.

Blade – self sacrifice. Her against an army, and then kidnapped.

Drifter – kidnapped in a mud pit.

Ghost Girl – missing, also kidnapped.

_Who's next? _He thought sarcastically, internally rolling his eyes at himself. But then he was startled. Who _is _next? People have gone missing somehow – one way or another. This isn't just a coincidence. But who are they targeting? The most powerful and threatening to them, or the weakest link? The smart choice would've been….we'll either way really. He wasn't a strategist, and the question was debatable.

And who _is _behind all of this? The decepticons? Most likely, right? Or is that debatable too? There are so many questions, and so little answers. This was practically impossible! _Slag it all! _

He wondered what was happening with Blade. And with Drifter and Ghost Girl; were they dead? Hard to tell. He wasn't that connected with Drifter, but Ghost Girl was so small and had been coming on to him. It'd be terrible for any of them to die. That was agreeable.

No debate about that.

**Blade's POV**

The walls were pristine. White and blank.

For a brief second, I thought I was still in that place. I'd wake up sore and gritty, Rachel hovering above me with a needle in one hand and a knife in another.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" she'd say.

But then it all came rushing back to me.

The autobots, the fights, that girl, the traitor, Knock Out, Thundercracker – it hit me like a bullet. Quick and loud, shocking, and then painful.

I'd add blacking out, but sense I'm not fainting or anything, I'll keep that out of my little metaphor.

There was so much to think about, to consider at the moment. What was happening with everyone else? I needed to know! I wanted to whine like a baby and demand like a spoiled idiot.

But back to where I am. I sat up.

Where am I?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. The white seemed to melt away and instead I saw dark wood.

Sighing, I finally came to with my surroundings.

The sheets were crisp, but seemed a bit old. I was still in my white clothes from being at Rachel's center. They were torn, dirty, had dried blood and energon, and thin.

I glanced at my choppy hair and sighed again, blowing a tuft by my mouth out and flopping back down on the bed with my eyes closed.

"Looks like someone's awake." A voice I was becoming way too familiar with said. I rolled over and shoved the pillow over my head.

"Go away!" I moaned.

Knock Out snatched the pillow away from me. He shook my thin shoulder.

"Get up!" he ordered.

"Piss off, you alien retard." I grumbled, keeping my eyes closed and a tight hand on the sheets, which I pulled all the way over my shoulders. The sheets were pulled away too.

"Looks like Ms. Sunshine is in a great mood today!" he said in a sarcastically cheery voice, irritation just barely on the brink of entering his words.

"Go fuck yourself." I snapped.

"Hey!" he shouted warningly, jerking my shoulder _hard _this time.

I snapped and threw my arm back, eyes still closed. I smiled contently when I felt flesh hitting flesh (holographic flesh, that is) and Knock Out yelling out.

"WHAT PART OF 'GO AWAY' DON'T YOU GET?" I roared.

Knock Out had crashed into the side table, clutching his nose. I resisted a giggle and snuggled back into my bed.

The door burst open.

"What the frag just happened to you?" a new deep voice asked.

"I think she broke my nose!" Knock Out yelled indignantly, pointing at me accusingly. I quickly shut my eye.

There was a snort.

"Oh toughen up you imbecile. The decepticon medic just got beat up by the human. Shocking. Now shut and wipe your own ass! I don't need to listen to you complain my ear off like a thorn in my side." That voice grumbled irritably.

I gave an un – lady like snort, but quickly tried to muffle it.

There was silence for a second, and I think the new guy was shaking his head.

"Here's how you're supposed to do it." he said.

And then the mattress was ripped out from under me. I fell to the floor at their feet, and quickly reacted to…my interesting situation.

My foot whirled out and kicked him right between the legs.

He let out a small keen and said in a voice 3 octaves higher than his original, "Holy shit." And fell to the floor, letting out a strangled moan.

I huffed and grabbed my pillow and blanket from a laughing Knock Out, lay down on the mattress, and burrowed in deep.

**Okay, kudos to whoever guesses who Blade kicked in the nuts right! I loved that scene! I was grinning the entire time! **

**Oh, and guess what? I'VE GOT PICTURES ON MY PROFILE! If you go to my profile and copy and paste one of any of the links you'll see a pic of a holoform or person! Please check it out, I spent a lot of time deciding which picture fits who the most! **

** Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I crave them as much as I crave Fun Dip and Nerds! **

** Whoever reviews will be able to glomp their favorite autobot/decepticon for however long they want while they play with Barbie dolls! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back with CHAPTER 10, and I'm so glad ya'll are liking the story. I've got some huge plans for it, and in this edition of ACH some friends of ours come to realizations. But at the end, I know you'll be going 'WTF?'. So right now, some things may seem weird and the writing patterns may seem weird, I know. But I'm writing this late at night and I'm half asleep. I'm also (stupidly) writing out this story, and I don't know it should be Optimus/OC, Jazz/OC, Ratchet/OC, or Ironhide/OC. Please give me a suggestion and read it when I post it! Epic and I are geniuses (remember my plot bunny, Epic?). I know this chapter is sorta short, but the action will start picking things up SOON. And tell me if you really want Ironhide and Blade to reunite soon. I LOVE hearing your opinions. BTW, Barricade got kicked!**

** REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**BluePhoenixPrime: Yeah, it was Barricade! I loved writing that scene.**

**Rapidfeather: Yeah, you'll see Ratchet soon, and Megazie (I'm gonna remember that one!) **

**MissShelz: So true…**

**Jazaline Lupus: Me too! And I was writing it!**

**King Sabre Tooth: I'm glad you love it! However I don't think I updated soon enough. LOL**

Kingdom was pissed. Downright PO'd.

She was walking behind the whole group, sulking.

Ghost Girl, Drifter, and Blade were long gone.

They tried to go back to the car they'd flown in, but only got lost. It's a like a circle. No, a maze.

Yes. It's just like a maze.

They can't turn back or go forward. Nothing to aim for, yet so much to hide from. Kingdom was usually pretty calm, unless she was extremely moody at the moment. Then she'd crack like an egg and unleash her lion. Sometimes literally.

But that would take a lot, like…like…

"Everyone's dying off and we're lost. Maybe we'll die too. Damn – what the? – holy shit!"

Prince let out a girlish holler/shriek as Kingdom lunged for him, shifting into a lion with a roar. She managed to rip his shirt away and bite his right arm and attempted to rip it off. Normally, that would've worked. But Prince was stretchier than elastic. So his arm was just pulled out to twice its size. This only made Kingdom angrier.

Everyone had to pry them away from each other. Kingdom was snarling and spitting, and Prince was being held back by Arcee as he screeched and sobbed, calming down when he realized she was gone and hiccupping like a baby.

Ironhide and Optimus were desperately fighting with Kingdom as she snarled, spit spraying. Ratchet and Sideswipe had to step in too. The latter had her around the waist and the first 2 were each taking one end of her, Ironhide up front and Optimus in the back.

Eventually, after a solid 10 minutes of struggling, wrestling, and shouting, Kingdom transformed, panting heavily and glaring at Prince, her expression clear.

_If looks could kill, I'd give you a slow and horrible death…_

Prince shivered, hunched over and terrified. Finally, Kingdom was satisfied with her look and turned away, huffing slightly.

"You know, if we keep fighting this way, we're never going to get out of here." Optimus pointed out. Ratchet sighed. "Tell that to _them_." he muttered. And he added, just barely heard under his breath, "If only I had some wrenches…"

Sideswipe snorted, and then ended up trying to (and failing) to dodge a blow from the Wrench Master himself. But while a mini fight broke out, Jazz was staring up at the sky. Normally Jazz would've acted like he usually would've and poked fun at people, but Jazz was also part of Special Ops. The strategic side of him was out and thinking. His head was tilted up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Stoplight asked.

"Well," Jazz started, grinning. "Ah'm thinking about how 2 of the loudest, funniest people are acting all serious – like while the others are fightin'. Talk about irony." He drawled dryly.

Stoplight snorted and nodded, tilting his head back too.

"So what're we lookin' at?" Stoplight asked, the corners of his mouth lifting up. Jazz did the same and asked, "What do you see past the trees?" Stoplight shrugged. "I dunno; I don't see much."

"_Exactly_." Jazz grinned. "You can't see much past it. No matter where we are – even if we're in a clearing or something – all you see are trees. Even now, we have no idea what time it is." He said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "And we have no idea where we're going, or where we are. We can't turn back or really go forward."

"And remember a few hours ago when we tried to go through a thick pack of trees it just got deeper and harder to go through. Sticks, bushes, the dark and all that shit." Stoplight added, and then shook his head, grinning.

"I remember when we were still with Rachel. They'd come into our room and knock us out, and we'd wake up in the middle of a dark place. We'd move around and try to find our way around there, clueless to why we were even there. We spent so long in there, Drifter passed out from dehydration and we were all staggering around. Nothing to eat, and every time we tried to sleep the ground would shock us and we'd keep moving, never stopping. Only after a few days – more or less – did we get out of there."

"Yeah," Kingdom walked over to them. She glanced back over at the others. Ratchet and Ironhide were arguing about something, and the Prince would put in something rude, Optimus tried to calm them all down, and Arcee looked ready to test out if they actually can die in holoforms on someone.

"Blade and Ghost Girl told me about it. They somehow managed to meet up with each other – by luck, they said – and Ghost Girl would move through walls with Blade holding her hand to join her. Blade would search our minds to see how close we were and give Ghost Girl directions. They met up with me first, and then Drifter. We couldn't find Stoplight because he was moving too fast. And then we made it to the very center of that place, where we were pulled out, and Stoplight was too."

"I remember that." Stoplight mumbled. They both had dazed expressions on as they remembered other things.

Jazz stayed quiet for moments, for both their respect and to think about the new info he'd been given.

After a bit, he finally asked, "You said you couldn't find our way or anything?" Kingdom nodded. "Were there things in the way, like blocking you from crossing? A wall? And turns and different places to go though?" he shot out questions. They both nodded.

Jazz froze and then strode over to the others.

" – You don't know anything! It's all about Blade! But what about the others? Pretty soon it won't just them, but us too!" Ratchet whirled around from Ironhide to Optimus and opened his mouth to shout something else, but Jazz chucked him in the back of the head.

"Guys, Ah just figured something out!" he hollered, grinning. He didn't bother letting them respond. "We're in a maze!"

Arcee raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "Okay, then how do you think we should get out?" Jazz's face fell and all happiness went down the toilet. "Didn't get that far," he mumbled. "Uh huh." Was her response.

"Why would we even be in a maze?" Sideswipe scoffed. "We ended up here by coincidence. It wasn't like this was actually planned! How were people supposed to know some superhuman chick would make a car fly with people in it and drop it somewhere, wherever we are? And unless Blade planned it – "

"Planned it?" Ironhide growled. "You think she planned for all of this to happen? For us to lose Drifter and Ghost Girl? We don't know anything!" Ironhide yelled, his eyes showing hostility.

"That's the whole slagging problem!" Ratchet yelled back. "We don't know anything anymore. We don't know where anyone is, where we are, why we can't transform, what exactly was in the laptop – "

"Ratchet, you have the laptop." Optimus said calmly.

"We don't – what? Oh."

He hastily opened the bag and grabbed the laptop, opening it.

And then it exploded.

**Ooooh cliffie! YAYZ! Sorry…:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, really quick I'd like to apologize for this super late update! I've had so much school work coming u, and I'm starting a new school next year and I'm auditioning for some stuff soon and its been pretty hectic. Sorry. :(**

**Thanks to all my awesome supporters!**

Smack.

Pull back.

"Stop that."

Smack.

Pull back.

"Stop that."

Smack.

Pull back.

Smack.

Pull back –

"Will you fucking stop that?" Knock Out snapped. "Out of the most gifted, strangest femmes on Earth I get stuck with the most sarcastic, strange, sexy, crude, and powerful one in the universe! I fucking hate my life!"

"So I'm pretty sexy, huh?" Blade grinned. "Shut the frag up!" Knock Out snapped, not aware of what he had slipped. "Make me." was her childish retort. "You're so fucking irritating." Knock Out groaned.

Pull back.

Smack.

"YOU'RE SCRATCHING MY PAINT JOB!"

"Nah, really? It's not like I had a reason for hitting you over and over with a quarter." Blade rolled her eyes. "Gotta _love_ sarcasm."

"So – WHOA! What the hell are you doing you giant ass robot?" Blade shrieked. It took a lot, but she shoved him away with her power and hovered in the air, glaring at him.

Concentrating, Blade tried to read his processor again, but only came up with static and a headache. Cursing under her breath, she tried again. Nothing. This time she felt dizzy.

"Get over here!" Knock Out said sharply. "I need to take you to Megatron. He wishes to see the pathetic human who took out his troops." He swiped at Blade, trying to catch her, but Blade was too fast. And when he did catch her, she just forced herself out of his hand, no matter how clamped down it was. It was a lot like trying to catch a mosquito. Hard to catch, but if you did, it bit you.

"Come _on_!" he grunted. "It'll be really quick!" Knock Out tried to persuade her. "I don't want to go either, you know!" he said bitterly. Blade just continued to avoid him. "I don't want to see him! I know what he's done to people. To mechs, femmes, and humans. I think I have a pretty good idea of what he wants to do to me." she said softly.

Knock Out sighed. He had been expecting this. "Please?" he asked, not snapping, ordering, or whining. He just…asked. Like a normal person would, he said it like any other thing. It wasn't really begging or pleading, just…average.

Blade, for some reason, caved after a few moments. Sighing, she nodded and gracefully landed on his shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

Knock Out nodded and left the medbay. His right fingers twitched out of habit; he was anxious. It didn't even take them 5 minutes – the walk from the medbay to Megatron's office was so quick.

"Knock Out." Megatron half greeted. It was more like an acknowledgement that he was there than a greeting. Nope, lil' ol' Megsie never greets. Probably because no one ever greets him with much more than a scream.

Who _wouldn't_ take one look at Megatron and let out a scream; whether it was one of terror or a battle cry? Not a lot people, that's for sure.

"Lord Megatron." Knock Out returned. He did a little bow (also out of habit) even though Megatron's back was turned. "I have the femme."

That caught the warlord's attention. He turned to face Blade. A sickly grin spread across his face. Blade _did not _grin back, but didn't shrink back towards Knock Out either. Hell, she wanted to. Like, a lot. But Blade also didn't wanna show fear. She'd be one of the few who didn't even consider hiding from the decepticon leader. Just because she wanted to didn't mean she had to.

In fact, Blade pushed away all fear and slid off of Knock Out. She hovered in the air, arms crossed.

The question that's been dying to be asked came out.

"What do you want from me?"

**With the autobots…**

There was barely enough time to duck as Stoplight freakin' _kicked _the laptop high into the sky. Optimus was supporting Prince, who was unconscious. Kingdom was with Ratchet, and Stoplight managed to get the hell outta there on his own.

Bits and pieces of the laptop rained down like fireballs. Kingdom let out a yelp as one clipped her shoulder. Stoplight came rushing back to her, concerned. She shoved him away and screamed at him to move as a big chunk of laptop came down.

Kingdom tackled her twin, and pain erupted in her side. Gasping, she stumbled off Stoplight. Something wet and warm trickled down. Breathing labored, she touched her side with shaking hands. Blood. Her hands went up a little, and she gasped out, barely keeping her screams of agony in.

"Kingdom! Kingdom, can you hear me? Kingdom? KINGDOM?" Stoplight cried. Optimus jerked him back as Stoplight started panicking. Ironhide and the Prime barely kept him back as Ratchet worked to help her.

" – Don't have enough to work with. Losing body fluids…deep. SOMEONE GET ME A CLOTH!" Ratchet roared. Jazz ripped Prince's shirt off and tossed it to the medic. "I need water!" he bellowed. Stoplight stood up and snatched the T-shirt away faster than a second. He was a blur as he ran to the nearest stream and dipped the shirt in.

Ratchet took the now wet shirt and squeezed it over Kingdom's wound. Stoplight was frozen, clutching Kingdom's hand furthest from Ratchet tightly. He tried to stay out of the autobot medic's way, but it was hard not to grasp her to himself and sob.

**Unknown POV**

I stared from the tree top. I was itching to go down and help them, itching to call for help. Itching to help…

Shaking my head, I climbed higher up the tree. I lingered at the top and breathed in. I closed my eyes, feeling myself relax and ease up.

When I opened them, I stiffened. The forest was a huge maze, crisscrossing and turning in every direction. I cursed myself. Cursed Rachel, who I'd joined sides with. But pain…all the pain they caused me. The death of my 'friends' will come out with good results. I will be so much more powerful! The world will know me as a hero.

!$#%#^#&*

**Blade**

20 minutes later with Megatron, Knock Out and Blade came out. Blade was bleeding in some places, and she had a nasty bruise on the side of her face.

Knock Out walked briskly back to the medbay, where Blade slid off of his shoulder and staggered onto one of giant sized medical berths.

Knock Out took one look at Blade, her face, and her messy state. Megatron had decided to 'test' her ability. And hit Knock Out for speaking out against his leader's decision. Then he grabbed Blade and threw her somewhere off into the room. From there on, she had a hard time keeping Megatron from turning her into a bloody pulp; Knock Out was forced to watch.

But when Megatron declared them finished, Blade was halfway to being a pulp.

Now, as Knock Out transformed and activated his holoform, she thought about the 'test'. Blade was deep in thought, even as Knock Out forced her to keep an ice pack on the side of her face.

_She barely managed to stop herself from hitting the floor. BOOM! Megatron fired his cannon. Blade instinctively repelled it. Megatron had not been expecting that._

"You'll need to take your shirt off." Knock Out cut into her thoughts.

WTF?

"What?" Blade asked, alarmed. Knock Out rolled his eyes and jammed his fingers into her back. "How in the Pit do you not feel this?" Blade winced. "Okay, okay! I feel it!" she said, aghast. "Off. Now." Knock Out tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Sighing, a pink tint appeared on her face as she lifted it off. Blade turned away, embarrassed.

For the next 10 minutes Knock Out quietly repaired her back, which had several large gashes (that was what Knock Out had pressed his fingers in. Ow).

"There. Done."

Blade looked up.

Their eyes met. Violet against a deep burgundy red color. She hadn't realized how close he'd been standing to her. One of his hands was still on her hip. Blade swallowed thickly.

And then his lips crashed against hers.

**Okay, so today was not the best. I AM SO SORRY. The next chapter will be SO much better. I have a mild case of writer's block D:**

**This was mainly a filler, to get some stuff out. And remember, stuff now will be VERY important later, even if it's not written quite well. **

**It's really late right now, and I don't have time to do review responses tonight sorry! I feel guilty holding this chapter back so I'm skipping it for this chap! Sorry!**

**Please REVIEW! **


End file.
